A New Beginning
by Lions of Owls
Summary: Soon discovering that the Goblin King and his minions are real, Megan has crossed the line of fooling his majesty. Stating his revenge against the teenager a war of pranks breaks loose and both of their worlds fall apart,and only they can help each other.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry for the **horrible summary,** I couldn't fit everything in. Hopefully someone has enough courage to read this. So, here is the **better summary:**

**Megan is no ordinary girl and neither are her reckless nephews and niece. After seeing the movie, 'Labyrinth', Megan has created a new game for her and her almost siblings to play, to pass babysitting time. She is forced to be the Goblin King while her nephews, Aaron and Matt, are the runners and her niece proclaims to be the Goblin Princess, things soon get out of hand. Megan gets fed up and wishes them away, not realizing that the Goblin King and his goblins are real. Once she discovers the horrible truth she has to try to best the King in the most unthinkable ways and soon is tangled into Jareth's world. Megan will have to use her wits, deal with all of the labyrinth creatures, defend her socks and cookies, and learn that everything isn't what is seems. Even villainous, tight pantsed, Goblin Kings aren't what they seem.**

Yeah, crappy summary, I know. But I'll try my best! This is my first fanfic ever! And I'm truthfully scared to death! Haha. So please read and review.

**WARNING:**

Oh yes, I know this fanfic doesn't have anything to do with **Sarah**, and I like it that way. I truthfully find her a weak, overrated, and an uninteresting character that everyone has just glorified. This is why this story is called 'A new Beginning'! So Jareth can have another chance, instead of all of those fanfics running around of Sarah hating him because he supposedly 'stole' Toby when she deliberately wished him away in the first place. She's a bad babysitter (you don't yell at baby's, they don't understand!) and I hate bad babysitters.

So in the future chapters that I'm planning, yes this will turn into romance. I hope I didn't offend anyone through my little rant. It's just my opinion, you can still love Sarah and you don't have to read my story if you don't like the idea of someone new.

Oh, and if you don't like Megan at the beginning, read a little further. She's not some stupid, ADHD, hyper teenage girl, I promise.

And another thing, I put emphasis in my dialogue to match what the characters would sound like in real life. Sorry if your OCD and can't handle all of the purposefully misspelled words, lol.

And I have recently found one of my good friends here on fanfiction who has agreed to beta my story. **Thanks so much Lukas McDrake!**

Hope you enjoy, and **please review** and give me pointers on how I myself can improve on being a better writer. Thanks! =)

_**~A New Beginning~**_

_**By: NaroomaroonGold**_

**Chapter One**

Screams of delight and overly excited children echoed through the house walls. Thudding footsteps accompanied the annoying ruckus as the kids ran all over the place.

"You'll never catch me!" yelled Aaron as he and Matt ran past Bella.

"I've got the baby!" screamed Matt as he picked up a doll and held it football style, quickly running away.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" screeched Bella as she chased after her two older brothers.

"Whatever Goblin Princess!" scoffed Aaron and Matt as they headed down the stairs cackling all the way.

Bella stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to me. "Megaaaaaaan!" She moaned as she dramatically slumped and pouted. "Why won't you help meeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Because I'm not playing anymore."

"Why not? Yur the Goblin King!" she whined.

"Not anymore, I'm not. You were all supposed to go to bed…" I checked my cell phone. "An hour ago. But since none of you - apart from Brody - have obeyed me, I have decided to withdraw myself from the game." I folded my arms and turned my head away from her just as dramatically. She then moaned and slumped to the floor, with her face in the carpet.

"But I can't do it without yoooooooooooooooou!" Her whiney voice was muffled by the carpet.

"Exactly. You might as well surrender to sleep all together."

The boys then came up the stairs moping as well. "Megan, why aren't you chasing after us?"

I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands and sighed, "Because you have retrieved your substitute baby brother and have won. Now go to bed."

"But we don't want toooooooooooo,"all three of them moaned.

"That will be enough! You all have tried my patience! It's time to go to bed!" I still had a glint of British accent in my tone. I hated it when I got into a character too much.

"One more game please?" they all pleaded.

A growl rumbled through my throat, "Augh, NO! I swear if I really were the Goblin King I would bog you all! Or send you down to the deepest darkest oubliette possible!" I shouted and leapt up from my chair with my arms raised, frustrated. I paced past them, kicking a stuffed animal or two with my leather heeled boot.

Oh how I wanted them to go to bed so badly! I was so sick of this stupid labyrinth game! My hair felt like a mess because it had been ratted so much to match the Goblin King's poofy hair. The extra eye liner around my eyes felt greasy and wet because I had been sweating so much from the glittery button up coat and gloves I had been wearing the whole time. My feet ached from running around in my heeled boots and my head was pounding because I was so tired and furious.

I whirled around on my heel. "Don't make me say the right words…" I grinned mischievously; perhaps threatening to wish them away would do the trick.

"What do you mean?" asked Aaron.

"Oh… You know… I could always _wish _you away to the Goblin King," I taunted.

"But the Goblin King isn't real!" sneered Matt.

"Or is he?" I asked dramatically. "You know… If the Goblin King did take all three of you away, I wouldn't come and save you. Nope, I wouldn't even consider it," I playfully lied. "Oh how thrilled the Goblin King would be, to have all three of you! You all would make the perfect little goblins!" I teased. They scowled at me, not amused. Well, I wasn't amused either; I was sick and tired of playing games.

Jareth and his subjects watched intently. They were about to take away more unwanted children. The young babysitter was pacing around the children, taunting them that she would wish them away. She had long strawberry blond hair and flashing bright eyes. What surprised Jareth the most was that she was wearing an outfit that resembled him somewhat. He had to admit to himself, she had very good taste in clothing.

So far all he knew of this girl was that her name was Megan, she was fifteen years old, and she was the young aunt of the three little miscreants (plus another one that was currently asleep at the moment). She was also a clever girl, he presumed. Apparently tonight was just an off night for her. But a rough night or not, if she said the right words they would have to take the children. It was his duty after all, to rule over the "lost and the lonely".

The children moaned and groaned a bit more and the girl had finally had enough. "Fine then! I've had it! Real Goblin King or not! I wish him and his goblins would come and take all three of you away right now! I'm sick and tired of this job!" She stormed off down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen. He let his goblins take care of the children as he waited for the right moment to appear.

Megan stomped into the kitchen, her heels clicking loudly on the wood floor and echoing through the high ceilings of the house. She abruptly stopped and growled. Tearing off the sources of torture and throwing them across the floor, she apologized to her poor, aching feet. "Apparently whomever created heels did not have flat feet," she mumbled and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

Filling the glass almost completely full, she took three large gulps and retrieved a piece of ice to suck on. She sat down for a moment to rest and asked herself why was it that she always got wiped out every night she baby sat? _Because you always act like a foolish child by playing all of their foolish__games_, a little voice in the back of her head replied.

_True_, she thought, but what was the point of babysitting if you couldn't enjoy it yourself?

A sudden drip of sweat caught her attention as it raced down her neck. She groaned and tore off the stupid coat and gloves. _Ah, another reason why you're so__tired__. You do realize coats and gloves were made to be worn__**outside**__?_

_I know, I know_, she told her inner reality voice. It didn't have to keep making her feel stupid, did it? _And now you're going schizophrenic. Goodness Megan, you really should find a psychiatrist to talk to, or perhaps you should just make up another voice to be your__psychiatrist._She glowered at the empty air in front of her. "Oh, just shut up," she said under her breath.

She decided on a plan. Since she had taken her short little break, she would go upstairs and handle things a bit more maturely. She crunched the ice cube in her mouth, swallowed it and took another gulp of water. Standing up, she squared her shoulders and headed for the stairs.

Suddenly the lights shuttered and died. She rolled her eyes. "Great, just what I needed."

Running up the stairs she was expecting to hear Bella scream at any moment. But it never came. She turned right to go and look in the playroom, bewildered that she couldn't hear any of the kids. The large room was empty. Megan turned on one heel and jogged to their rooms across the loft and down the short hall. All of the rooms were empty.

Backing away from the eerie hall way, she stood on the loft, dazed. A sinking feeling crept up her throat and sat comfortably at the top. Where did they all go? What could have...?

A sudden cackle burst out from behind her. Megan spun around and barely caught a glimpse of a furry shadow that disappeared behind a corner. Another shadow peeked over the railing. Megan turned to see what it was, but the shadow suddenly vanished. The large ceilings began to echo with little chortles and cackles as the shadows continued to peek and poke out of everywhere.

_Goblins!_She ran for the flight of stairs and nearly tripped down them before grabbing the railing. Through the corner of her eye she could see the goblins following her. She practically slid down the steps and turned so tightly around the railing she hit her hip on it. She winced but continued running towards the closet containing a good, sturdy broom. She slid on the wood floor as she turned the corner that led down to the closet. Megan took one step towards the door way and suddenly a goblin popped out from the basement steps and growled with delight at her. She gave a startled yelp and jumped back into the family room.

The little monsters filled the entire room. Laughing and growling at her. Running and jumping everywhere. She almost felt her head spinning from all of the chaos. Then suddenly, a large rattle and scratching came from the French doors across the room. A large pale white barn owl battered the windows with his claws. The doors swung open and the large bird swooped in. Megan ducked as it lunged at her and soared upwards. It circled around the large space of her sister's high ceilings and then dove back down to the door way. She looked up just in time to see the owl transform into a tall, slender, man dressed in entirely black clothing and gleaming armor. Blond wisps of his hair flew around his face as a large gust of wind flew in through the French doors making his dark cape levitate and magical glitter shimmer around him.

The room went silent as a crooked grin spread across Jareth's face. He gazed at her with gleaming, fierce eyes matching those of a hungry wolf's. He looked at her curiously; her mouth was gaping open and her hand was barely raised as she tried to point at him. Her face had gone pale as she struggled for words, "Y-you're th-th-the…"

"Goblin King?" He arched an eye brow and grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. An odd sound escaped Megan's mouth, something between a squeak and a wheeze. Her eyes were almost popping out of her skull and her eyebrows were furrowed, puzzled beyond belief.

"But y-you're not…" she barely whispered.

"Real?" Jareth chuckled, "Believe me; I'm quite real, as are my goblins."

She gave another wheeze slash squeak and stumbled back to sit on the couch behind her. "No, no, no! This isn't happening to me!" she clawed her scalp and clenched her teeth.

"I do believe it is." He simply said and stepped towards her, wanting to get things over with. "Now, would you rather take your dreams or run the Labyrinth? Either way, it will have to happen; you did wish them away, you know."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about!" She almost shrieked at him and went back to clenching her hair with the most horrified look on her face. "I've finally done it. I've gone off the deep end. Bonkers, loony, _**insane**_! What will mom and dad think? What will Michelle think? Oh no, she'll be so upset that she's been letting a lunatic babysit her kids. And it will be all over school, the day has finally come that Megan lost it. Oh no, my friends will be so ashamed. But my parents will be even more ashamed! Embarrassed! Humiliated! Oh no! What if they become hermits? And only buy food from the Schwann man! Oh no, oh no…" she continued rambling on under her breath. Jareth's arms were folded over his chest as he stared at the girl, annoyed.

"Megan, please, you're not dreaming thi-"

She whipped around, fury filling her eyes. "You're not real!" He was taken aback by the comment but continued with his smooth and calm manner.

"Really? Then," he stepped towards her, "if I wasn't real, could I do this?" With his gloved index finger he simply poked the strange girl's forehead and then folded his arms, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

Her eyes grew wider as she gazed up at him. Ungracefully untangling herself from the little ball she had curled up in she jumped off the couch. Her eyebrows furrowed and she studied Jareth up and down. Extending her own long index finger she poked his armored belly and stood there for a moment.

She looked up at him in shock. "You are real!" Megan then began touching his entire upper half, feeling his soft shirt, patting his armored chest, and stroking his shimmering cape.

Before her hands could reach his face, he grabbed them. "That will be enough; your inspection of my _'realness' _is over," he growled, appalled that she would dare touch him.

"Okay, but can I just feel your hair?"

"What?"

"It looks fluffy. I wanna see if it really feels fluffy or if it's just full of a ton of hairspray."

"W-what? No!"

"It isn't not full of hairspray?"

"No! I mean yes! Wait, no! N-n- It isn't full of hairspray!"

"Then how is it so poofy?"

"Wh-eh- How should I know?"

"It's your hair."

"Well, that doesn't- I don't- How am I supposed to know everything about what goes on up there?"

"So can I touch it?"

"No!" He threw her hands away and stepped back, feeling extensively confused. This had to be the most bizarre and irritating mortal girl he had ever met. "Now, do you or do you not want to run the labyrinth to save your nephews and niece?" he demanded.

She stared blankly at him for a moment and suddenly turned, terrified. "Wait, you have my nephews and niece? Where?"

Jareth felt like smacking his face with his hand. This had to be the stupidest girl he had yet encountered. "Yes, I took them away because you wished them away." _And they'll probably be mine with such a dense and idiotic aunt like you,_ he thought sarcastically.

"But _where _do you have them?" she demanded this time.

He pointed out the open French doors, "There in my castle, of course." The atmosphere changed, and they were now at the beginning of the labyrinth.

"With your goblins?" she asked worriedly.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes… With my goblins."

Megan stared at the castle for a few moments and turned to Jareth with the most horrified look he had ever seen.

"Oh no," she barely whispered.

"What?" He asked, truthfully not wanting to know.

She glanced at the castle, then back at him, her breath quickening. "You're goblins are in grave danger!"

He stared at Megan with the most exasperated look he had ever mustered. "Right, and I'm guessing that I will be assassinated tomorrow by conspiring pixies?" he deadpanned.

"I'm serious! You have no idea what those kids are capable of! They could be maiming your goblins at this very moment!"

He began to chuckle, "Okay, Megan, I do believe you aren't ready for my labyrinth." He conjured a crystal, "So, here are your dreams and I'll send you back home safe and sound."

She stepped back and in a deep and deathly voice warned, "Listen to me Goblin King, I assure you I know those kids really well. They are more like my siblings than my nephews and niece. They are capable of things most kids are not. Whenever I have wrestled with them they almost always beat me because they know how to strategize and attack someone bigger than them by attacking all together. They have also given me a good amount of bruises and scrapes; that's why I can never play sword fight with them because they always stab me; on purpose. They know how to fight, believe me, and their father has been teaching them all about hunting ever since they were born. I'm sure they are quite capable of mauling a good handful of your goblins. If they get scared, they attack things. I promise you, I know what I'm talking about."

Jareth couldn't believe the sudden change in this girl. One moment she was the dimmest, stupidest, most maddening girl he had ever met and now she was telling him in the most sincerity and seriousness that he could be losing a few of his subjects.

"We have to save your goblins," she said, determined. And that's when Jareth noticed something he didn't see before: her eyes. They were the same jade green as his dear Sarah's, and the same fire burned within them.

"Fine… But if you're lying to me you'll be punished." He transported them both to his throne room.

Megan felt her stomach drop as they suddenly entered the chaotic scene. Goblins were screaming in terror and running around and around with their arms flailing above their heads as chickens flapped their wings as hard as possible to get above the mayhem. Herding all of the creatures around the room were three malicious children cackling at the top of their lungs. One large goblin stumbled over its own tail and tumbled to the stone floor below. The children circled the poor victim and began beating him repetitively with some clubs they had pilfered from some other goblins.

Megan had to admit, this must have been the most fun they had ever had; she wished she could join them. She looked over at the Goblin King whose face was pale and eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He slowly turned his head and faced Megan, completely stunned.

"Were they raised by the devil himself?"

She chuckled, "Sometimes I ask myself the same question." Megan promptly strolled up to the little beating circle and grabbed Aaron's club and tugged it away.

"Hey!" he yelled and whipped around. His eyes grew wide with joy and a giant, big toothed grin spread across his face. "Megan!" he wrapped his long, skinny arms around her waist, "You're here to save us!" The other two kids stopped their beating and grinned up at Megan as well.

"You're here!"

"Yay!"

"We're saved!" They both joined in on the group hug. Though Megan was happy that they loved her so much, she had to be firm. She folded her arms and looked down at them sternly. Their grinning faces faded away as they saw that she was displeased and they backed away guiltily.

"Well… What have you all to say for yourselves?" she sternly demanded.

"We're sorry we didn't obey you Megan," they all said in unison.

"Oh, that's not all that I'm mad about. How could you abuse all of these poor, defenseless goblins?" Megan looked around at the now still room of groaning goblins and flustered chickens. The goblins held their battered heads, bruised arms, and scraped knees while they moaned and groaned in agony. She saw one goblin that was blubbering over a piece of his broken horn.

"How could you?" she asked again.

"Easily," Matt replied with a proud grin. Aaron quickly pulled him into a head lock and covered his mouth.

Aaron smiled sheepishly up at her. "Heh, heh… We're sorry for everything that we've done tonight. We promise not to do it ever again. Can we go home now?"

Megan looked at him apathetically. "Hm… No. Not yet. You have to go apologize to Mr. Goblin King over there for damaging his goblins." Megan pointed over to Jareth, who was still standing in the same place, shocked and bewildered. The three children looked at him and back up to Megan with terror in their eyes.

"Why can't you apologize for us?" asked Matt, his raspy voice quivering with dread.

"Because I'm not the one who made this mess. Now go apologize." She stepped aside and tried scooting the kids toward the Goblin King. They all swiveled out of her grip and ran behind her.

Bella began to whimper, "B-but the real Goblin King's so scary, Megan! I don't want to!" she whaled, getting a good grip onto Megan's leg. Megan sighed and looked up at Jareth.

"Could you please come over here?"

Jareth looked suspiciously at the three children cringing behind her. "Do they still have their sticks?" he asked warily.

Megan smirked, "No. Besides, they're too scared to even move at the moment." Jareth smirked as well and stepped towards them. They were all gripping tight onto some part of Megan, as if she were their shield. He folded his arms and glowered down at the three pairs of wide blue eyes looking up at him.

"Well, say you're sorry to the Goblin King." Megan insisted.

"W-we're sorry," their quivering voices said in unison, their frightened eyes glued to him.

"And what exactly are you sorry for?" Jareth questioned.

They looked at one another, wondering who would be brave enough to answer. The oldest looked up at Jareth shamefacedly. "For… Hurting your goblins…"

"And making a mess…" added Matt.

"And eating your cookies…" Bella finished.

"What?" Jareth didn't recall having any cookies in his throne room.

"Those were Megan's cookies, you dummy," whispered Matt.

"Oh," she said awkwardly.

"You ate my Oreos?" exclaimed Megan as she whipped around to face them. They looked up at her with the most innocent eyes they could muster.

"We're sorry!" the two little brunettes exclaimed.

"Urgh… Whatever, as if you three couldn't be any less guilty right now. We might as well blame you for why the sky is blue!" She turned to Jareth. "Can you send them home? The only punishment they can have at the moment is to go straight to bed. They'll be reprimanded more in the morning, I promise."

Jareth looked down at the three little criminals. "Very well then…" He waved his hand and the three miscreants vanished. Once Megan was free from their grasps she glanced at Jareth and quickly walked over to an injured Goblin.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive them, they're just… defensive."

"Is okay, Rugbhor not hurt too bad. Just big lump on head is all." He grinned up at her with big jagged teeth, though he also had a large cut that was accompanying that lump. Megan returned a weary smile and looked up at Jareth.

"Do you have any band-aids I could use? So I can help your goblins not bleed all over the place?"

"That won't be needed. They can all go to the hospital wing of the castle and the healer can repair them." He turned to face the crowd of goblins. "All goblins that are bleeding, broken, or feeling nauseous, go and see the healer." A large amount of the crowd stood up and limped, hobbled, or crawled out of the throne room. Megan stood up and sighed, then gave the Goblin King another nervous glance.

"Well… I guess I have no use here anymore….. Can you send me home?" she asked timidly.

"Hrm… I guess you're right. I suppose I should se- Wait!" His eyes grew wide and his brow furrowed. "You tricked me!" Fury raged in his eyes as he realized this girl wasn't stupid at all. She looked at him innocently but couldn't hold eye contact with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh yes you do, you lying little wench! You made me think this whole thing was your nephews' and niece's fault! So then I would be upset with them and send them home while you got away with not having to run my labyrinth!"

She was silent for a moment with a glimmer of surprise on her face, but she immediately transformed into a whole new person. Her shoulders slumped as she folded her arms, one hip cocked to the side as she rested her other leg, and a sly grin slid across her face as her eyes gleamed mischievously. Her little act of responsible, goody-two-shoe babysitter was over.

"Alright, Goblin King, you caught me. Now what are you gonna do? Dump me in your Bog of Eternal Stench?" She arched an eyebrow at him mockingly.

"Oh-ho-ho, a little smart-aleck are we now? Well, that's where you're wrong. I'm going to punish you even worse than some perpetual stink, you little rat."

"I prefer the term 'dumb like a fox', thank you very much," she corrected him. He seized the collar of her shirt and jerked her violently to only a few inches in front of his face.

"Listen to me well, you little wench, no one in their right minds would **ever **trick me! And if you _**think**_ this is some kind of game, it isn't. I'm going to make you pay for what you have done and I am going to make you realize how cruel I really _**can**_ _**be**_. I don't accept cheaters here, and do you want to know what I do with cheaters?" Megan tried to shift into a comfortable position; the closeness to the Goblin King was making her feel claustrophobic.

"Um, actually I wasn't cheating. I was merely just thinking creatively." The Goblin King twisted his grip on her shirt, making her wince uncomfortably.

"Don't try my patience, little girl," he growled. He shoved her away with such force she stumbled backwards and fell on to the cold brick floor.

He pointed one gloved finger at her. "You will pay for this felony, little girl, just you wait. I shall make your life a living nightmare." A malevolent grin spread across his face as he cackled villainously, and the world suddenly began to spin around Megan. She felt as if she were about to hurl when suddenly the world went dark. When she awoke the next morning she was back at her home, in her bed. Was it all just a dream?

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is just getting things started and mostly contains Megan and not much Jareth. Just a fair warning, so I'm really sorry if it gets boring. I feel bad making Jareth so mean. =( He's usually not like this, at least not in my head, lol. So it's a bit of a challenge for me to write him like this.

Anyways, thanks for the support and please enjoy! =)

**~*Chapter 2*~**

**Let the Game Begin**

I knew it wasn't a dream once I looked down and noticed that I was still in my uncomfortable jeans and my babysitting bag was lying pathetically by my bed, _where it did not belong_. I took a deep breath and stood up, feeling a wave of pain rush through my head. Dang headaches. Stumbling through my door and up the stairs, I made my way to the kitchen for some Tylenol. But of course, my mom was sitting patiently at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Megan! Good morning!" She rushed to me, giving me a quick hug and pulling back to look at me. "How are you feeling?"

I placed my hand on my forehead and looked past her at nothing. "Fine, just a little headache… What happened last night?" I remembered nothing past the Goblin King's last words. Not even returning to my sister's house. I could see this upset my mom, she was so frail and such a worrywart, her big brown eyes began to tear up as she looked at me.

"You passed out, Megan. When Jed and Michelle came home from their date they found you passed out in the middle of their family room. Do you remember anything before?"

I didn't dare look up at her. I didn't dare tell her a supposedly fictional character had knocked me out. Fury began to swell inside me. He knocked me out! How dare he!

I looked up at her and lied, "No."

"Well…..did you eat anything strange last night? You didn't eat any pistachios, right?" she joked and smiled.

I gave a short laugh and rolled my eyes. "No." Of all the food allergies in the world, I had to have the lamest, of course.

She gave a weary smile and rubbed my shoulder sympathetically. "We should take you to the doctors then, and see why you passed out." My heart raced at the thought; one: I hated going to the doctors, and two: they wouldn't be able to figure out what happened to me and then the doctors would be mad that I had come in for no reason.

I slipped past my mom to continue my quest for Tylenol. "No, I'm fine. I probably just hit my head or something." I quickly filled a glass of water and searched through the cabinet for the pills.

My mom folded her arms and sighed, "Well, alright. But just stay home and rest for the day. I'll be out to school working." I remembered it was Saturday and felt somewhat relieved. But relief, when you know that a malicious, poofy haired villain is planning his revenge on you, is very short lived.

My parents were both in the educational business, my mom being an elementary teacher and my dad being the principal of my high school. I knew everything about what teachers had to go through, and doing extra hours without pay was one of them. But it also gave me a lot of time to get away with things while my parents weren't home.

I had a plan; once my mom left I would walk over to my sister's house (though I would have preferred driving, I cursed the law) and talk to my nephews and niece about last night. I doubted the idea, but it would be quite impressive to have a little army of my own if the Goblin King decided to show up.

Once I watched the blue Chrysler 300 drive away, I grabbed my jacket and ran down to the front door. Just when I was about to touch the door knob, a silky low voice came out of nowhere.

"_**I wouldn't go out today if I were you."**_

I jumped and looked around franticly for the Goblin King. But he was nowhere in sight. Giving an annoyed sigh, I opened the door and left anyways. What could a silly, old Goblin King do to me anyways? As I walked down my street, barking from neighborhood dogs commenced to grow louder and louder. Dark black clouds began to roll in from nowhere. I scowled up at the ominous sky.

"You don't scare me," I whispered under my breath as I continued to saunter down the pavement. Suddenly I recognized the shrill yapping of one of my neighborhood nemesises. A small Chihuahua that constantly barked at everything that moved, while its buddy, a scruffy old shih zhu gruffly ruffed a bark or two for fun. When they first moved to my street they would run out and nip at my heels. But luckily enough their owner got shock collars, making them stay back and only be able to yap helplessly.

But suddenly the Chihuahua came running out at top speed towards me. Teeth bared and growling, it caught the hem of my pants and tugged viciously. Without thinking, I kicked the little rat away and jogged away from it. Glancing behind, I saw him barreling towards me. I didn't feel scared of the little runt but I didn't want to kick him again so I began to jog away from him. Unexpectedly the next neighbor's dog, a Scottish terrier mix, tumbled out of their fenced in yard snarling. Across the street the new neighbors' little dogs, a mixed breed and a tiny dachshund came yapping at me with all their might.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All at once all of these stupid little runts wanted to rip me to shreds. Perhaps a wave of rabies was going around. I stood my ground, ready to punt them all away like soccer balls. Little dogs never scared me, when suddenly I could see another dog from down the street barreling towards me. It was a big one, a giant black lab that's name was Bambam. When I was younger every kid on the block feared him. I was never afraid of him because he was always behind a good sturdy fence and only barked. But seeing him out, snarling at me with gigantic, jagged, yellow teeth made my blood run cold.

Booking it towards the fenced field in front of me, I nimbly leaped over the low barbed wire fence like a hurdle. Running as fast as I could, I took a quick glance back. I could see the beasts jumping over and crawling under the fence as well, including more dogs that were now joining them. More big dogs.

Being a soccer player and having the position of the fulltime runner, a wing, I was pretty fast, but not faster than dogs. I had to lose them through more than just running. Finally reaching the end of the short field I leaped over the fence and headed straight through the backyards of people I didn't even know. I could see more dogs collecting behind me in their little mob of snarl and drool. Dodging through trees and gardens, leaping over bushes and fences, I tried to zigzag in and out of places as much as possible. Playing so many games of tag as a kid taught me the basics of losing an adversary.

Knowing where I was even though I had never been in these backyards before, I finally made it to Main Street. Hoping I could lose the dogs through traffic, my heart sank. The usually active street of coal trucks and diesel trucks whizzing by was empty. Continuing on my relay I sprinted over the pavement and through the eerily empty park. Still hearing snarls and barks behind me I continued to push myself forward. I was almost to my sister's house, but exhaustion suddenly hit and my legs began to feel like they were full of sand. My lungs ached for air and my mouth was desert dry, I couldn't even swallow.

I could hear the dogs gaining on me and I pushed forward with all my might. I could see my sister's large house ahead and I remembered she had a neighbor dog also. When the dogs kennel came into view I saw the pen door deliberately open all by itself. The younger and smaller black lab came rushing towards me, head on. I prepared myself by lowering my upper half and increasing my speed.

Colliding with it, head first; I could feel its fangs scraping against my forehead. I threw my fist forward, hitting the lab in the gut and then giving it a good smack across the skull. I felt my heart cringe as I heard its hurt yelp as it hit the ground. I hated hearing the cry of pain from any creature. Without looking back I jumped over the lab and towards my sister's back porch door.

Skipping the steps completely in one giant leap, I seized the door knob and pushed with all my might. It was locked. Shaking it franticly I saw the dogs gaining on me.

"MICHELLE! SOMEBODY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw her sprint into her laundry room and seize the door knob as well. While she franticly battled the lock, I watched a German shepherd take one leap at the foot of the stairs and fly towards me. Suddenly the pressure of the door disappeared and I tumbled into my sister's house. Her surprised cry was the first thing I heard as the German shepherd landed and retaliated. He leaped towards me, a crazed look in his eyes and his drooling mouth wide open. I kicked him in the chest sending him backwards yelping as I fish rolled into the room, slamming the door in all of the dogs' faces.

I breathed heavily as I listened to the snarls and barks outside, accompanied by grating claws against the door. I sat back against the wall behind me and let my eyes roll back and close. I caught a glimpse of my short, brunette sister, Michelle staring at me and back at the door in shock.

"I could have sworn I unlocked that door earlier this morning. What's going on Megan?" she asked, terrified and confused. I sat there and thought about what had just happened. It was no mistake, those dogs were being controlled. I had no doubt in my mind that I knew who.

I watched the dogs' faces as they glared at me through the window, barking and snarling. I grinned, "I guess I just look like a walking chew toy today." Giving a flat chuckle I looked up at my sister who was still staring at me with serious and petrified eyes.

I abruptly heard little footsteps pattering down the hallway, "MEYNAAAN!" yelled a delighted little boy. My youngest nephew, Brody; a giant, baby toothed grin filled his face accompanied by two rosy, chubby cheeks and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, Brody!" I forced a grin as he wrapped his plump little arms around my neck. Hugging him back, I looked back up at Michelle. She was still staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? From last night, I mean."

"Yeah, I need to talk to the kids," I simply said; I didn't want to go into any details.

"Why?"

I sighed and stood up, letting go of Brody who ran off to continue whatever he was doing before. I tried to think fast, not knowing how I could skip around what happened last night. "Because… We're planning something for you and Jed. For your… anniversary."

"Our Anniversary was in December, Megan."

"Then it's for your upcoming anniversary."

"It's only March."

"Okay, it's for your birthday." She glared at me with suspicious eyes. I couldn't hold her gaze and noticed that the barking had ceased. I quickly fumbled for something to change the subject. I pointed to the door, "Hey look, the mangy mutts are gone."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the sink, grabbing a wash cloth nearby. "Whatever." She soaked it and placed it on my forehead, making me remember the earlier collision once a nasty sting pinched at my skull. I hissed and held the washcloth in place, closing my eyes as if it would help.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath. "So, where are the kids?"

"They're upstairs playing the Wii."

I headed for the stairs, "'Kay, thanks." Racing up the stairs, I found the boys playing _SuperMario BrothersWii_. They jumped around excitedly, hoping their physical efforts would help. Bella sat quietly on the couch, playing with her knotted haired Rapunzel doll.

"Hi, Megan." She smiled at me and continued stroking the doll's hair.

"Hey Megan!" the boys said breathlessly, their eyes still glued to the screen.

"Guess what! We're almost too level 5!" exclaimed Aaron. I nodded, not caring what level they were on. I nonchalantly turned the power button off on the Wii.

"Hey!" they both cried.

"Why'd you do that?" whined Matt.

"We were so close!" complained Aaron.

"Calm down, you can kill more brain cells later. I need to ask all three of you something. Sit down." Matt pouted and slouched back into the sofa. Aaron simply sat down, interest gleaming in his eyes as he tapped his foot excitedly. I knelt down in front of the little gang and exhaled worriedly. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

They looked at me with blank expressions. "Um… Yeah," replied Aaron, scratching his head.

"You tended us!" exclaimed Bella, grinning like she was the smartest person in the world.

"Yes" I said impatiently, "_Then_ what happened?"

They looked at one another, not knowing what to say. "Then we just played the goblin game, like we always do," replied Matt.

It was my turn to look at them perplexed, "But then I wished you away." They looked at me vacantly, as if they had no idea what I was talking about. "Don't you remember? I wished you away because you guys wouldn't go to bed and the goblins and their king took you away. Then I came and saved you guys because you were beating up the goblins. Remember?" I asked franticly.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "That never happened, Megan," replied Aaron. I stood up, still holding the cloth to my head. I would have sworn I could hear little cackles in the distance, accompanied by a low, bellowing laugh. I shivered and turned away from the three. Their minds had been erased. I felt my throat tighten and my gut flop, I was okay with the Goblin King messing with me, but not with my nephews and niece. I stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Before I could reach the door my sister insisted that she should give me a ride home. Accepting, on the way home my mind was only on one thing; to stop and question the Goblin King.

The moment I stepped through my front door I threw the soggy, red washcloth down, fuming. "Goblin King! Where are you! Show yourself!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Nothing happened and I cursed under my breath. "Fine…" I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. "I wish the no good, rotten, cross dressing Goblin King would come here already." Still nothing happened. I stomped my foot like a two year old and growled. "Dang it! I wish the Goblin King would show himself right now!" I yelled.

Nothing happened. I growled again and started going up the stairs to grab some band-aids and remembered the wet wash cloth still lying by my front door. I turned around to retrieve it when all of a sudden I came face to face with the Goblin King. "Boo," he nonchalantly said and I jumped back with a yelp, landing on my stairs. Standing at the foot of the steps he looked down at me and smirked a little.

"Why have you called me, little girl?" he asked, poison melting his words. I didn't like the way he was looking at me; like I was some disgusting bug that he wanted to squish. I got up, still standing on the steps; they put me at good eye level with him.

"Why didn't you come the first time I wished?"

He looked down at his gloved had as if he were too good to talk to me. "I don't respond to lies."

I huffed a little and folded my arms. "Whatever. Here's what I've called you for, why have you erased my nephews' and niece's memories of everything that happened last night?" I tried my hardest not to get overly enraged. My temper was never one to be tried.

"Well, I thought I was making it easier for you," he said innocently. "We wouldn't want them going off and telling their parents where they were last night, now, would we?" He had stepped away from me and over to some shelves that held family photos. He picked up an old photo of my five year old self wearing a poofy white dress at my sister's wedding. His voice lowered to a darker, more sinister tone, "Especially that their dear _auntie_ wished them away in the first place," he added, glancing back at me with pure malice dancing in his eyes. My heart was racing as I stepped off my perch. Yanking the picture out of his grasp and putting it back in its rightful place, I turned to him. "What are you getting at, Goblin King?"

A crooked grin filled his face as he folded his arms and lifted up his chin arrogantly. "You really don't want more things to worry about, do you?"

"What do you…?" I paused for a moment as he lifted an eyebrow. "The dogs." A wide pointed smile crept across his face. I took one step back, remembering the earlier events of today, "You sent them after me, and you even opened the gates and everything. Why did you do that?" My eyes widened. "I could have been killed!" I stared up at him, shocked and petrified.

He smirked a little. "That was the intent," he simply stated and tilted his head. I took another step back, everything sinking in. This wasn't a childhood fairytale, this wasn't some kid show; this was reality. He wasn't just some cracked up villain for kids; he was a man with his own mind and goals. The Goblin King was real and he was standing right in front of me with every intention to get revenge on me.

"Why are you doing this? It was only a little trick."

He stepped towards me, "Hm, yes, just a little _trick_; but when you're a King, being made a fool is never acceptable." He lingered on the last word, putting every ounce of resentment and loathing he had in it. His fierce eyes looked down on me; I could feel my heart almost leap into my throat, trying to choke me. Swallowing hard I tried to think of something to say.

"B-but… I'm only a girl. I don't have any special powers or anything. How do you expect me to defend myself?"_If I__could, I__would run you over with a steam roller in return_, I spitefully thought.

He grinned even wider. "I don't." He stepped back and began to chuckle, "Oh how I enjoy this game; hunting a poor defenseless _mouse_ that doesn't understand _anything_." He then began to bellow his menacing cackle, and it echoed throughout my house eerily.

I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken and my face began to warm up. My breath became ragged and I wanted to cry. Remembering those horrible days on the playground, when boys would taunt and tease me because I was a girl. Calling me a weakling and crybaby. I would try wrathfully to prove them wrong, but they were always stronger.

I clenched my fists and grated my teeth together. He looked at me and stopped laughing. **"**I am no_**mouse**_**,"** I hissed through my teeth. I wanted to leap forward and punch him, but I knew I had no advantage if I did. "Do your worst, Goblin King, because no matter what you throw at me, I will fight with all my strength. I will fight for my life and I will _never_ apologize to you, because I am no _**mouse**_." I was impressed with how strong my voice sounded and I glared back at him challengingly.

He stared at me for a moment and snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Really?" He hissed, "Well then, I guess I won't hold back." He grinned and gave a short laugh, "Oh, and by the way," he lifted one gloved finger, "you have a little something… right there."

He jabbed his finger into my forehead and I jumped back in pain. "Ow!" He cackled and disappeared as I held a hand over my cut.

I sat down on a kitchen stool and glared at the shimmering glitter that was piling up where the Goblin King was once standing. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about what had just happened. Grinning and opening my eyes, determined, I simply said to myself, "Let the game begin, then."

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Phew! I have been typing like crazy to get all of this off notebook paper and onto the friggin' computer because I'm leaving for the rest of this week and wouldn't have a chance to get this typed up any sooner and onto . So I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors, I tried to find most of them but some might have slipped past me, the sly little boogers. So hope you like and reviews are always much appreciated. I'm seriously in love with reviews, so don't feel shy. Thanks for the support and enjoy! Oh and by the way you get browny points if you know the song and band that my chapter title is based off of. If you do, your awesome!

**Chapter 3**

**Just Another Manic Monday**

The next day past by quietly; there were no signs of goblins or strange mishaps at all. Megan felt unnerved, not knowing what to expect or how to handle any of this mess. If it were a school bully she knew what she would do, get them first. Sneak into their house and dump spiders, frogs, or dog dung into their bed (preferably dog dung). Egg their car if they had one. Spike their carton of milk with a load of laxatives and let them spend the rest of the day in the restroom. There were loads of possibilities if it were just anyone.

But this wasn't just anyone. She was dealing with a…. Well, she didn't know what she was dealing with was the problem. And it wasn't like she could waltz on over to the Goblin King's castle and spread havoc. She felt defeated, like a fierce lion caught in a cage with no way out. Like a wild wolf jammed in a trap just waiting for the hunter to come. Like an elementary kid kept in from recess on their last day of school. Hopeless was the word! She felt completely and utterly hopeless. Not to mention pathetic as well.

But thankfully the next day was a school day and Megan actually looked forward to it, which was unusual, but understandable. She wanted to get the whole goblin mess off of her mind and seeing her friends would do the trick. They seemed to make her forget everything. But that didn't mean everything like your problems and issues like most people would say. It meant everything! Spending so much time with her friends made her forget her age, her address, and sometimes even her own name. They were that wild. But Megan liked it that way, because she was just as crazy as the rest of them.

Megan sat all alone in the sophomore hall, doodling a picture of an owl in her art notebook. She was always the first student to school not because she wanted to be, but because she had to be. She woke up at 6:00 every morning to get ready and leave by 7:00 to catch a ride with her dad. Her father, being the principal, always had to be early. But it was worth it, instead of taking the bus that was jam-packed with annoying little elementary kids.

Looking up she saw her dear friend, Heather, sauntering down the hall. Heather was the most mellow and kindest of the group. She was small-framed and had dirty blonde hair with big brownish-orange eyes. She waved as a wide braced grin spread across her face.

"Hey! How was your weekend?"

Megan smiled and waved back, not knowing what to say. Though she told her friends mostly every deep dark secret that she had, she couldn't tell them about the Goblin King. Not yet, they would think she was insane. Well more insane than they already thought she was.

"Fine" she replied coolie.

"What happened to your forehead?"

"Oh…. I just… Fell off my bike, that's all."

"You were riding your bike in the middle of March?"

"Do I always have to be questioned for my motives?" Megan smiled at her remark.

"Haha, no, riding your bike in the snow is cool. Well, talk to you later. I have to go back to the drill team room and clean up. We were practicing our props dance."

"That's awesome, can't wait to see it. Later." Megan then returned to her drawing. Her classmates began to fill the halls, conversations and laughter emanating from everywhere. Feeling bored and distracted Megan looked up and scanned the hall.

Of course there was always the popular group standing nearby as if to mock her. She didn't envy them at all. She had just as cute and in style clothes as the lot of them; maybe even more in style clothes then all of them. She had just as pretty hair; in fact she had prettier hair than all of them. Her figure was just right, like all of theirs, she had naturally beautiful features, unlike most of theirs, and she had more talent than all of them. At a glance she looked like she could fit right in with them and that was the thing that bothered Megan the most. She could have been one of them. Perfect, always there to please the adults, the one that was always talking to the top athlete, the one that all of the other girls hated. And she despised the thought.

Turning the other direction she saw a familiar face moping down the hall. It was her sister from another mister, or more like her long lost twin, Jennie. She had the same long strawberry blond hair as Megan and the two were always confused for one another. She had freckles that were dotted all over her skin, a figure that was packed with naturally born muscle, and narrow, glaring, icy blue eyes. Jennie was the definition of tom-boy and you knew that if you valued your life you wouldn't dare even look at her or she would blast you to pieces with one single glare. She came up to her locker beside Megan and heaved an annoyed sigh.

Megan smiled, "What happened this time?" knowing it had definitely been a rough morning for her friend. As Jennie began a big long rant on how she hated her huge family and how her 'old fart' cat had barfed again on something that belonged only to her, Megan noticed another familiar face.

It was her top frenemie, Jennie's boyfriend, Jaxen, who was walking down the hall. He wasn't bad or mean or anything of the sort; in fact, he was the complete opposite of the two words, the _complete_ opposite. He was so good and kind it made _her_ want to barf. How could someone ever be so…innocent?

Megan had made it her official job to torture this brown haired, blue eyed kid. She glared at him as a creepy and conniving grin ran across her face. He stopped in his tracks, fear and suspicion filling his face. Jennie noticed Megan's odd expression and turned around, seeing that Jaxen was there. She whipped around, flames shooting out of her eyes.

"TWIN! Stop scaring Jaxen like that! You're such a jerk!" Being called a jerk by her friends so many times Megan simply shrugged.

"How can I help it? He's such a wimp. He'd probably be scared to death if I were only holding a toothpick."

"I think we all would be scared if you were holding a toothpick, Megan" Jaxen timidly replied, while wrapping his arm around Jennie's waist. Megan grinned at the compliment and turned back to her drawing.

"Hey, what happened to your head?" Jennie asked, all the while hugging Jaxen back.

Megan reached up to touch her bandaged forehead, "Oh this? Um… I ran into a door." Megan figured they wouldn't question her if she said something that wasn't so out of the ordinary. Jennie rolled her eyes and the couple laughed.

"Typical Megan" Jennie replied as the pair sat down and proceeded their cuddling from days past. Megan glowered at the two and dramatically gagged just too annoy them. Jennie gave her a warning glare while Megan simply and smugly smiled back.

The bell soon rang and Megan headed to her biology class. Remembering that they were going to dissect frogs she grinned to herself. Jaxen and her gross-a-phobic friend Tiffiny were in her class and they were loads of fun to tease.

While listening to the morning announcements, Tiffiny suddenly burst into the classroom; late as usual. As the long brown haired girl sat down in front of Megan, breathless and in a frazil, Megan leaned over to whisper in her friend's ear.

"Dissecting frogs today" she sang while a wide, devious grin was plastered to her face. Tiffiny slowly turned around with a revolted look on her face.

"Ew" she simply replied. Megan giggled mischievously and both Tiffiny and Jaxen stared at her nervously.

After taking a few notes and being told instructions the class moved to the lab part of the room. Megan stood near the bucket full of biologically bred frogs excitedly waiting to get her own. Once receiving her treasure she proceeded to annoy and disgust her comrades with it.

Finally settling down, Megan and Tiffiny sat down to accomplish their assignment. Megan was appointed to do all of the incisions and foul material while Tiffiny simply watched and took notes. Beaming with glee, Megan had been waiting for this moment her entire life. Being the odd girl that she was she loved learning all about animals. If she had the drive and motivation she would have been looking forward to becoming a veterinarian.

Megan picked up the razor, ready to make the first incision. The moment she pierced the frog's belly guts and pieces of frog exploded everywhere, splattering all over the two girls. Tiffiny squealed with disgust as Megan sat unmoving, stunned and still holding the razor. Everyone in the classroom gazed at them with bewilderment while Jaxen tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. The teacher ran to investigate what had happened and sent them to the office to get cleaned up.

As they were walking out Megan turned to Jaxen, "You know you wanna laugh" she grinned and he burst into a fit of giggles while trying to nod his head. Laughing along with him, she left the room with Tiffiny. As they walked down the hall Tiffiny held her slime covered arms out to not get it all over herself. She continued to repeat the same word she had been saying for the past five minutes, 'ew'. Megan simply grinned, knowing without a doubt who made that frog explode.

Tiffiny suddenly turned to her, "How dare you!"

Megan stared back at her puzzled, "What?"

"I don't know how you did it, but how _dare_ you make that frog explode!"

"Me? You think I did that? Pfft, even I couldn't pull that off, Tiff."

"Don't try to deny it, I know it was you! Who else would want to make a frog explode all over me just to get a good laugh?"

"Oh, so I'm the villain even though Jaxen was trying not to laugh the entire time? So I'm the suspect no matter what because I'm just here to always take the blame?"

"Well Jaxen would never dare do such a thing….would he?"

"Hmm… You never know. They do say it's always the quiet ones." Megan grinned at her and shook her head, "No, no, it wasn't him. He wouldn't have the guts."

"So it was you?"

Megan rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, it wasn't me, okay? If I'd done it I wouldn't have had it explode mostly on me anyways."

Tiffiny giggled, "Well even if it was you it might have. You always seem to get the worst of your evil little plans."

Megan laughed as well, "You're probably right!" The two friends giggled.

"Wait, wait, wait! I've got it!" Tiffiny suddenly got a dramatically disgusted look on her face, "'I'm green! And I'm slimy!'" she quoted in a southern accent.

"Oh! I get it! 'That is not slime, that is mucus!'" Megan quoted back in a lower Spanish accent. The girls continued to giggle and snicker all the way to the office, continually quoting lines from _Disney's the Princess and the Frog_. All the while an unsuccessful Goblin King scowled at his crystal, his adversary being in a better mood than he'd hoped would result.

Lunch time had to be one of Megan's favorite times of the school day because of three reasons; 1: there was good food (except for mashed potato Wednesday) 2: her friends were always in hysterics by the end of the lunch hour and 3: she didn't have to use her brain during lunch.

And it just so happened that today was her favorite lunch; Tacos. She was proudly named the Taco Monster by her friends after eating five large tacos in one sitting; one taco being wolfed down in ten seconds after the bell had rang.

She looked down at the two beautiful Mexican slash American foods and licked her lips excitedly. Their gold shells shinned, juices from the meat seeping into their hard crusts. The well done ground beef sat neatly inside topped with crisp pieces of lettuce and grated cheddar cheese. Megan picked one up gingerly, her taste buds were ecstatic. She took a giant bite and sighed happily.

Glancing back down at her taco, she felt her face turn pale. The taco's golden shell was now crusted, a bit soggy and molding. A mess of who knows what seeped out of the shell, and pieces of hair and fuzz stuck out at acquired places. Megan threw the piece of monstrosity down, choking out the pieces in her mouth. Her friends stared at her with bewilderment.

"Megan, what's wrong?"asked Heather.

"M-my taco….it's…." she looked down at the disgruntled and spilled taco on the table. It looked normal, absolutely fine.

"I don't feel well…." she somewhat lied and pushed her tray forward, "You guys can have the rest of my food. I don't want it anymore." The gang looked at her worriedly but knew not to carry it on or she would get mad. Shrugging, they took what they wanted from her discarded tray.

Catching a ride home from her spring play practice, Megan tiredly unlocked the garage door. Exhaustion tugged at every part of her from only having a light breakfast and no lunch. Grabbing a glass of water on her way down to her room, Megan suddenly felt like something wasn't right. Peering down the hallway that led to her bedroom she could hear little voices and mewls from her cats coming from her dark room. Dropping her backpack she heaved a sigh of dread.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" she sarcastically asked herself. Trotting down to her room she flipped on her light to complete and utter chaos. Goblins of all shapes and sizes were spread out all over her room. They were covered in all kinds of colorful socks, some hanging from their ears or noses, some being used as sock puppets, and some partially being chewed. Megan felt her heart sink, those were her socks!

She then herd another strained mewl and a furious hiss. Quickly looking over at her bed she saw a pair of what she guessed were girl goblins holding her two cats, Charlie and Oreo. Charlie, a black cat with big green eyes, squirmed helplessly in the goblin's grasp. Oreo, her small and old black and white cat, had his permanent scowl on his face while his tale flipped back and forth irritated as the other goblin stroked his head.

For a moment the goblins and Megan stared at one another dumbly, surprised by one another's presence.

"What are you doing in my room?" she finally exclaimed and the room broke out into a frenzy. Goblins screamed at the top of their lungs as they ran for her closet, carrying her socks with them. She lunged forward, trying to tackle one. It leaped over her and swiftly disappeared into her walk in closet. Jumping up in time to see the two lady goblins trying to make off with her cats, she scrambled over to help Charlie. Grabbing his legs and trying to tug him away the lady goblin held her grip around his chest.

"Hey look! Shiney!" Megan exclaimed as she pointed at nothing. The goblin loosened her grip and glanced in the direction she was pointing. Tugging with all her might Megan fell backwards with Charlie in her arms. She got up in time to see Oreo battering the other goblin on the head with his paws. The she-goblin let go of him and ran away, the other lady goblin followed, scowling at Megan until she was completely gone.

"The closet door shut with a loud slam and her room was empty again. Dazed, she suddenly noticed that she was still holding Charlie when he began to wriggle uncomfortably in her arms. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead she let him go. Oreo came up to her, mewling his high pitched kind meow. She picked him up and gave him a fond hug.

"Sorry I didn't save you first Oreo; I figured you could handle her on your own. Charlie on the other hand….." They looked down at the black cat who was lounging comfortably on the floor. His cartoon like eyes narrowed as if to say "don't make fun of me".

"Well….You know how Charlie is, the poor little pacifist." She sat Oreo down beside him. Oreo glared at his enemy and slunk over to Megan's bed. Megan rolled her eyes and stood up to check her closet. Opening the door just a crack she peeked inside the large closet. No goblins in sight. She heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to her open sock drawer.

Glancing inside she wasn't surprised to find it completely empty. Not only had the little monsters stolen her precious colorful, comfy socks but they had taken her boring white socks as well. Closing the drawer she suddenly noticed that another one of her drawers were partially cracked open. Her heart sank again and she yanked her second drawer open. It was empty as well and she sank to the floor overly stressed. They had taken her bras as well!

Jareth paced around his throne room quietly awaiting his goblins' return. He had sent his entire King's court to the girl's room. The usual ruckus that constantly accompanied goblins sounded through the corridors, sounding their arrival. They crowded into the throne room, wide grins filling their faces as they held their prizes triumphantly.

Jareth smirked at the odd socks. They were all sorts of strange designs and colors. Some had neon polka-dots, some had an array of rainbow stripes, and others had all kinds of animal prints.

"Ah, looks like the robbery went well" Jareth commented. The goblins nodded happily. A small, furry goblin raised his hot pink, leopard printed sock to the Goblin King.

"King want sock?" Noticing that the sock was dripping with drool Jareth shook his head.

"No, but thank you for your concern, Nadac." The goblin grinned at the comment and scuttled away. Jareth continued to observe all of the socks, tapping his chin with his riding crop.

"It seems that our opponent has a more interesting personality than I thought…." He paused, "Or I guess I could say a very 'colorful' one at that."He chuckled for a few moments at his lame joke when he suddenly noticed that one of his goblins had acquired a number of scratches. He sauntered over to the two goblin sisters to inspect the scratches closer.

"Bimble, what in the name of George happened to your head? You honestly can't tell me that this was the work of a mere human girl."

"It was the human girl's pet skunk, sire," replied her sister, Mimble.

"The girl has a pet skunk?"

"Mm-hm! And a pet mongoose too!"

Bimble rolled her eyes, "No she didn't, Mimble, those were just cats!"

"Nuh-uh! The one was black and white so it was a skunk and the other looked just like a mongoose! I'm sure of it!"

Jareth tapped his top lip with a gloved figure, "Well it would make more sense that the girl has pet cats rather than a pet skunk and mongoose" he replied.

"Yeah, Mimble, it makes sense more!" sneered Bimble.

"Ah, more sense, Bimble" corrected Jareth.

"More sense, sense more, same thing!"

"And it wasn't a cat it was a mongoose, I promise it!" exclaimed Mimble. Jareth rolled his eyes and decided that it would be useless to continue arguing with the she-goblins. He slunk up to his throne, sitting down he felt pleased with how well his plans were going the young girl would soon be groveling at his feet to stop tormenting her. He grinned at the pathetic image and looked over his throne room triumphantly.

Suddenly he noticed another type of clothing on some of his goblins' heads. He knew they didn't belong because they were just as colorful as the pilfered socks. Jareth strode up to his subjects to get a better look at the particles of clothing. Realizing what they were, his eyes widened. Flabbergasted, he slapped the top of his forehead and asked himself, "Why? Why me? Of all the monarchs of the bloody underground why do _**I**_ have to be the _**only**_ one that has to deal with these sorts of _things_?"

Crouching down to eyelevel with the cretins he sternly stared each of them straight in the eye. Placing a gloved hand on his chin, he proceeded to question them.

"May I ask, what do you think those things are on your heads?"

"They're ear protectors!" exclaimed one excited goblin.

"And ear warmers too!" explained another. Jareth groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Inhaling to keep himself calm he looked each goblin straight in the eye sternly.

"Those are used for neither one of those purposes."

"Then what about that?" asked a stout goblin that pointed behind Jareth. Reluctantly glancing behind he saw two goblins stretching a bra to full length while two smaller goblins sat as passengers in the two cups. One of the goblins let go of his strap and the little goblins went soaring through the room and out a window. All the while everyone watched with 'ooos' and 'awwws' and cheered once the two goblins flew out the window.

Jareth groaned again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No…No! No! No!" He rose up menacingly, "Now hand them over. I don't want you idiots parading those things around before they become a fashion statement. Now give them here!"

"But why?" asked one little goblin.

"But why? But _**WHY**_? Because I said so, that's why!" The goblins speedily handed over the particles of clothing, scared to death that they might be sent to the bog if they asked any further questions. Once Jareth had collected all of the bras (holding them the least he could) he quickly transported them back to their rightful place; out of his kingdom!

"Now, if anyone _**ever**_ steals a br- _ear-warmer_ again, they will be sent to run laps _**in**_ the bog. Do I make myself clear?" All of his subjects nodded in understanding. Jareth strode back to his throne and slumped down into it. Holding his forehead in his right hand he wished he was in Soho or something, anywhere rather than with all of these idiots.

But he didn't have time to mope. Conjuring a crystal, he began to plot more plans to torture the girl. Gazing inside he saw her baking cookies. Odd…. Her mother, a medium sized woman with short, curly, black hair entered the kitchen. Home from work he presumed.

"What are you making cookies for, Megan?"

"I have a choir party tomorrow and I was assigned to bring cookies."

Jareth pondered this for a few moments. So these were special cookies, eh? Well he couldn't just let them go to waste, could he? A malevolent grin spread across his face.

**A/N: **Please review! I'd like to see what people like the most and what some might like to see. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter isn't all that long but it's getting me excited to write the next one. You'll see why. It's been like pulling teeth for me to sit down and type all of this down. Though I don't like my system of writing everything down in a notebook and then having to type the entire bloody thing down later it's the best thing I can do. Being that I'm very scatterbrained I get inspiration usually at odd places away from my house when I have nothing better to do than daydream. Anyways, the next chapter will mostly be from Jareth's point of view. I really want to write more Jareth, but being that my story doesn't require that at the moment it's a pain to have to write the same thing over and over again. I promise it'll change soon! Please comment and thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Cookies**

I felt at peace. No worries. Not responsibilities. Just lying there, drifting in warmth and softness, dancing in dreamlands of happiness. Just asleep….. My eyes flew open. Scrambling through my tangled sheets I looked at the clock. 6:42! Soaring out of bed I ran into my bathroom to get ready for the day.

Wash face, rub on foundation, skip eye-shadow, eye liner, mascara, brush hair…..Brush hair! Remembering that I hadn't had time to shower the night before I cursed my lack of luck. A pony-tail would take too long, besides I hated pony-tails. Ratting my hair like crazy to make it still look alive my comb suddenly caught in the mess.

"SHOOT! Shoot, shoot, shoot...!" I tried my hardest not to freak out and swear. Finally untangling it from the mess I quickly sprayed a load of hairspray onto my head and brushed my teeth. I would just have to skip breakfast again. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans, though I liked to usually look good for school it was nice to be in comfortable clothes on a bad day.

I shot up the stairs to find that my parents had already left. Cursing everything around me I waited for the bus to finally arrive by my block. Boarding the cold, smelly vehicle I couldn't help but glare at all of the screaming, jumping kids. Why did they think that the bus was some kind of playground? Sitting by myself at the closest seat I could get to the door I felt like strangling something… Particularly a blonde monster monarch that was the 'cause of my _oh so delightful morning_.

Getting off the bus as fast as possible I power walked all the way to my locker. Not only was the bus crowded and smelly it also dropped me off about five minutes before school started because it always drove so slowly. Arriving at my locker my bewildered friends stared at me wide eyed and somewhat affraid.

"Don't ask," I growled as I spun the dial to unlock the tacky colored locker. A sudden rustling and banging came from inside my locker. Scowling at it suspiciously I opened it anyways. A high pitched squeal rang through my ears when a big, orange, fluffy head popped out of my locker. The creature sprang right into my face making me tumble backwards. It cackled and howled at the top of its lungs as it began to yank pieces of my hair out. Nearly roaring like an animal I reached back and tore the beast off my head and flung it down the hall way.

"That's it!" I snarled as I jumped up and yanked a text book out of my locker. Barreling towards the creature I swung my book at it with all my might. It leaped out of the way just in time but I was on to its next move in a flash. The book collided with the firey's face and it slammed into a row of lockers. Jumping up dizzily it retreated down the hall and disappeared.

Moments later…..

I sat in my dad's office awkwardly. Sitting across from me in his big messy desk my dad had the most bemused look on his face I had ever seen.

"M-megan….Why did you have a monkey in your locker?" he began to chuckle in between the words. If it were a monkey I'd be laughing too. I wanted to scream out all that this jerk-faced king of the stupid goblins had done to me. I knew my dad would do everything in his power to find the jerk and beat the glittery crud out of him for bullying me. But it wouldn't help my case, and my dad would never believe me.

"I didn't put it in my locker dad, I swear! I think someone was…. Someone had…. Someone must have been playing a trick on me." My dad blinked, disturbed by the thought of someone playing tricks on me.

"Would you have any idea who would do this to you, Megan?" I sat there wanting to blurt out everything but pursed my lips and closed my eyes to conceal the truth.

I shook my head, "No" I replied.

He sighed, distraught and at a loss, "Alright, you can go. I believe that you had no idea that there was an animal in your locker."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks dad." I gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and hurried out the door. The day went by slowly after that, but there were no more signs of malicious tricks from the Goblin King. Soon after school ended it was time for play practice. My part in the spring play _'The Patient'_ by Agatha Christie was the seductive secretary _Brenda Jackson._

Drinking a Dr. Pepper on the way to the auditorium I remembered that today was a dress rehearsal. Giggling with glee I was excited to wear my red secretary suit and pointy black heels. I waved at Jennie as I entered, who was helping bring out an old fashioned, turquoise couch from the prop room. She was part of the stage crew which made trips to regional competitions a blast.

I scrunched my nose at the taste of my Dr. Pepper. Deciding that it was expired I threw it away; you could never trust the pop machines at school. I chose to get into my costume as soon as possible and I walked over to the clothes rack. Liberty, a fellow cast member, was already collecting her costume. She had the part of Emmeline, the sister of the patient and enemy of Brenda. We loved the scenes that our characters quarreled and we had become good friends. Chatting a little with her I searched through the rows of clothes. Usually my costume was easy to spot because it was bright red, but there was no sign of it anywhere.

"Where is my costume?" I demanded.

Liberty tapped my shoulder, "M-Megan…." I looked up at her mortified face and then to the direction that she was pointing. Way up high on one of the stage shelves hung a red secretary jacket and pencil skirt. I saw a glimpse of small goblins giggling at me before they disappeared.

"You have got to be kidding me" I growled and walked up to the row of shelves.

"Um, maybe we should tell Mr. Lyons" suggested Liberty.

"Pfft, just so I can be yelled at for not taking _"proper care"_ of my costume? Heck no!" I picked up a broom and began to climb the sides of the shelves. I merely hit the suit with the broom and it soared down to the ground.

_That was too easy, _I thought. Jumping down I walked up to the pile of red. I could already tell that it had been maimed a bit, it looked scruffy and old. I reached down to pick it up and jumped back. It was soaked in what I guessed was goblin drool.

"Oh dear, who did this?" Liberty asked rhetorically as she came up behind me.

I sighed, "Who knows…" _I do! _Suddenly Mr. Lyons and Dalton (a senior that was directing most of our play for Sterling Scholar) came marching back stage; I could already tell that Mr. Lyons was fuming.

"Girls, it's time to go on stage! We're starting rehearsal! Megan, why aren't you in your costume?" he looked down at the red pile, "Why is your costume on the floor? You know that isn't how we treat our costumes!" He stepped forward and picked up the red mess. Dropping it immediately he looked up at me scornfully, "Why is your costume wet? What have you done to your costume?"

"It wasn't Megan's fault!" Liberty suddenly burst in, "We don't know who did this, but Megan would never do such a thing." Mr. Lyons was fuming and if he could he would have steam coming out of his ears.

Dalton quickly stepped in, "Well I guess we'll just have to use the black suit. But the red suit was so perfect for Brenda's character. We'll be sure to find who did this."

_I highly doubt that,_ I thought and headed to the costume room to hurry and change into the black secretary suit. Abruptly remembering that my shoes were missing too I heard a giggle behind me. Whipping around I found the same girl goblins, that had tried to steal my cats, holding my shiny black heels.

"Give them to me right now!" I ordered and they gave each other a wily look before they ran away in opposite directions. I chased after one all over the small costume room, jumping over boxes and crawling under more clothes racks. Finally cornering her, she grinned when she unexpectedly threw the shoe right over my head. Turning to see the other goblin catch it on top of a shelf, she tossed the other shoe down to her sister. They began to fling the heels back and forth to each other while I ran back and forth in the middle. Realizing that we were playing the stupidest game invented (monkey in the middle) I immediately stopped and picked up a prop phone and flung it at the goblin on the floor. She quickly dodged it but also missed her pass of the heel.

I flew down on the shoe and picked it up victoriously. The two girl goblins scowled at my success. The one on the floor disappeared and I looked up at the one on the shelves to find a pointy high heel flying towards me. The toe crashed into my forehead and I stumbled back in shock. The goblin snickered and disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Rubbing my forehead I picked up my heel and ran out onto the backstage just in time to hear my cue. I stumbled through the make shift door and tried to gain my composure. I could see the cast members were shocked and bewildered by my wobbly entrance.

Nathan a freshmen playing the part of Mr. Wingfield, the patient's husband, sat disorientated, "Um…Uh-Dr. Ginsberg, my secretary, Miss Jackson." I smiled and shook the doctor's hand and sat down by Nathan on the turquoise couch. While the others said their lines my mind was reeling, taking in all that had just happened wrathfully.

"There's still some hope for your sister, Mr. Ross…. **There's still some hope for your sister Mr. Ross!" **I looked up at the sudden shouting coming from Cheyenne, the doctor, to find everyone staring at me expectantly. I

"O-oh! Um…But she won't stay like this? I mean- she'll get better, won't sh-_ruUAAAAAGG_!" The sudden belch made me jump and I slapped my hands over my mouth, appalled. Liberty and Logan tried to keep straight faces while I heard a few loud snickers coming from the stage crew.

"E-excuse me." I said politely, trying to stay in character. "What I was go-_urp_-ing to say_yyuuuurp_…. W-was" I began to shake embarrassedly and I could feel my face turning bright red, "will Mrs. W-_uuUUURP_-f-field get b-b-b-_ruUAAAG_-…ter, _urgp_." I covered my mouth, mortified as all of the other cast members were hunched over laughing while loud guffaws came from all of the stage crew members in the audience seats. I looked down at the two directors who were laughing just as hard as well.

Dalton stood up, "M-Megan," he managed to say through fits of giggles, "What's wrong with you?" I shook my head and shrugged. Opening my mouth to reply all that escaped was a little burp. Shutting my mouth immediately, everyone continued to laugh even harder.

Mr. Lyons stood up trying to stop his laugher, "I think you should take the day off, Megan. You're obviously not in any shape to perform and you already have all of your lines memorized. Perhaps you should go home and practice walking in those heels." I nodded and exited the stage as quick as possible.

Later on….

My dad gave me a ride home after I had changed but he had to go back to the school to finish some paperwork. Entering my garage to go through the side door I met my Shetland sheepdog, Misty. She wagged her tail kindly and her big brown eyes looked up at me compassionately. I knelt down and gave the black and white dog a great big hug. Though I would have usually laughed about something so strange I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to cry. I was so excited about play practice and it had all been ruined.

Now I really wished I had never seen that stupid Labyrinth movie. I also wished I had never met that stupid, no good Goblin King. I hated him, why did he have to pick on me? The thought of just apologizing to him (even though it was over something so ridiculous) passed through my mind. But no, I would never stoop that low. I was way too stubborn to lose a war and I deserved an apology more than him. Unlocking my door I walked inside glumly trying to figure out what I could do to get my revenge.

"Well, hello, Miss Megan." I stopped in my tracks to find the Goblin King lounging on my kitchen counter surrounded by his goblins. I noticed that they were all eating something...Cookies? They were… _**They were eating my cookies!**_

"I do have to say, you are quit the little cook, Megan" he then took a bite of the cookie teasingly. I opened my mouth to yell at him when all that escaped was a loud belch. The Goblin King and his goblins laughed hysterically at me.

"Well I would say thank you for the cookies, but I don't plan on being nice to you any time soon. My subjects and I would really love to stay and torture you more but we have better things to do. Farewell, pathetic little girl. Oh, and don't forget to practice walking in those heels, hahaha!" He continued to laugh malevolently with his goblins as they disappeared into a large cloud of glitter.

I ran up to the Tupperware container that had held all of my choir party cookies. Empty, completely empty! I growled and burped furiously and threw the container across the room. I stood there fuming for only a few moments when a sudden tugging on the back of my shirt caught my attention. I turned around to find a goblin holding a cookie up to me. I recognized him as Rugbhor; the goblin that I had first met that awful night.

"Rugbhor sorry he steals your cookie. He knows that it not nice to take without asking." I nodded and forced a smile.

"King and goblins really like cookies. They make King happy and nice so we happy too." I nodded again and hurried over to a cupboard and pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Getting some Tums from the medicine cabinet I noticed a full bottle of laxatives sitting on the top shelf. Popping a pair of Tums into my mouth I pulled out the bottle.

"What that?" asked Rugbhor as he absent mindedly popped the whole cookie into his mouth. A devious smile slipped onto my lips.

"How much does your **King** love cookies –_urp_, Rugbhor?"

"Oh, he loves cookies very much! He always steals cookies. They'res 'is favorites!"

"Really?" I said slyly. I knelt down to eye level with Rugbhor. "Tell me, Rugbhor, do you want to help me bake some cookies tomorrow?" He beamed up at me, his one toothed smile and big red eyes looked as close as a goblin could look like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Rugbhor'd love too!"

**Author's Note:** **Please comment!**

Bimble: Yes, comment or we steal all your pickles and tissues!

Mimble: Yeah!…Wait, why we need tissues?

Bimble: The chickens need them.

Mimble: Oh yeah!

Jareth: Wait, why do the chickens need tissues?

*Twins look at each other and run away*

Me: I wonder if chickens have allergies…

Jareth: That's far from their cause, I'm sure.

*Chicken runs by in dress and bonnet made of tissues*

Me: Aw, how cute! The twins are getting creative!

*Jareth pinches bridge of nose and groans*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This chapter didn't turn out the way I planned I must confess. Though I've had other ideas rattling in my head for quite some time I suddenly just changed the track of where my story might go and I'll have to rethink many parts. I'm trying really hard to **not** make Megan a Mary-Sue because OC stories are often made that way and more often labeled that way. I hope that I can change that. So, as always, constructive criticism is accepted and welcome because I always want to get better at what I love doing. Thank you for the reviews, they always make me smile; to know that someone has read my story and enjoyed it always makes my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected**

The day had to have been the busiest day Jareth had ever experienced. Three people had wished someone away approximately at the exact same time. One runner, a young girl, had wished her twin baby sisters away. Another was a young businessman that had wished his boss away. And the third was a large woman who had wished her milking cow away for eating her petunias for the third time. And of course all three of them had decided to run the labyrinth.

So, not only had he been running in circles all day to distract the runners he also had to keep his throne room in order. The two twins ran around the room continuously chasing the fluffy little goblins and screaming at the top of their lungs. The boss man was always yelling at everything especially Jareth and the cow had managed to eat all of the banners off of the walls and a piece of Jareth's cape. It had also attempted to eat a few furry goblins as well. By the end of the day everyone was afraid of the bottomless pit cow.

The businessman was the first to finish the labyrinth in a spam of only seven hours. He was one of the lucky few that had picked the right door and ended up on the front step to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Jareth gladly handed the boss man over and sent them away.

When the large farmer women made it to the front gates Jareth swiftly sent the cow and women home. Not only was he afraid and tiered of the cow he was also very afraid of the large lady. Her whole trip through the labyrinth was filled with curse words against him and what she was going to do once she got her beefy hands on him.

The young girl was doing the worst job. The blond monarch finally had to help her himself because he didn't want another set of goblin twin sisters. Making her follow his owl form through the labyrinth she finally made it at the very last minute. After sending the three sisters away happily, Jareth exhaustedly slumped back into his throne.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he remembered that he had gone the whole day without playing one single trick on that foolish girl, Megan. He groaned tiredly, what kind of villain lets a whole day pass without torturing their enemy? Well, he would just have to send her an apology note, wouldn't he? Chuckling at the thought a sudden ruckus filled his throne room.

"Presents!" cheered the goblins as Rugbhor came forward with two large boxes with a big red bow on top.

"Present from lady, King!" Rugbhor grinned and set the boxes in front of him. Jareth felt his heart increase its rhythm, _could it be?_

"What "lady" do you mean, Rugbhor?" he questioned, hoping for only one answer; one answer that only pertained to one certain dark haired, green eyed lady.

"Rainbow sock lady, King!" he replied as if it were the best news ever. Jareth's heart sank, absolutely _**not**_ what he was hoping for.

"Then throw them away. I don't want anything from _her_" he growled as he twisted his riding crop in his hands bending it just a bit to release some of his irritation.

"But they is sorry cookies, King" Rugbhor exclaimed warily.

"Sorry cookies?"

"Mm-hm! Rainbow sock lady sorry. Here sorry note" he picked up an envelope off the top of the boxes and handed it over to Jareth. On the front it was addressed in scribbled hand writing _"To the Goblin King"_. He scowled at the parchment and inspected it suspiciously before opening the envelope.

_Dear almighty Goblin King,_

_ I am very sorry for deceiving you. I was a complete fool for tricking such a scary, malevolent, and handsome King like yourself. You have definitely taught me a lesson and I am no worthy opponent against your great and magnificent power. I send you this gift as an apology for my actions and hope for your forgiveness._

_ Forever sorry,_

_ Megan M. Larsen_

Jareth read the letter once more to be sure if it was really true. The stupid girl had finally given up! A giant pointed grin spread across his face as he threw the letter aside and opened the box labeled _"Goblin King's cookies". _Stacks of the most delicious cookies he had ever seen sat inside the box. They looked to be home made Oreo's, the size of any regular cookie. The two chocolate cookies looked soft and delicious while silky, fluffy cream held them together.

Jareth and the goblins surrounding the box gazed at the stunning pieces of bliss, drool dripping from the goblin's mouths. One of the goblins reached forward and Jareth shoved him away in a flash.

"Don't you dare! If anyone touches my cookies they'll be bogged!" The goblins nodded their heads and backed away. Jareth reached into his box and pulled a cookie out. They were still warm; he took one bite out of the cookie and sighed with delight. It was tender and soft, and it melted in his mouth. The chocolate cookies were rich and delicious and the cream was velvety and sweet.

He sent the cookies to his room; deciding the best way to enjoy them was to retire to his bed chambers with a glass of milk and to watch some television. Seeing the smaller box labeled _"For the Goblins"_ he decided to get it over with and passed out a cookie to each goblin and sent them home.

With excitement and glee he transported himself to his bedchambers, taking a quick shower, and then settling in with his very own box of homemade just out of the oven Oreo cookies.

**Moments later….**

Jareth looked down into his cookie box to find almost one whole fourth was gone.

"Oh dear…. It seems I've gotten carried away" he grinned at himself, "I better save some for later." Closing the lid over the addicting cookies, he thanked the heavens that he could make all of the calories (which must have been in the millions) just disappear with his magic. Unlike humans, the poor race. It seemed like more and more of them were getting plumper over the years. Definitely not a good attraction for Underground beasts, especially Manticores and Harpies.

Suddenly the television caught his attention. A young man was running through a series of obstacles that were set over a large pool. The man was headed towards a row of large red balls and when he attempted to jump onto the first one he bounced off and into the water. Jareth began to laugh at the sight, this mortal show called _Wipeout_ was his favorite. He really enjoyed television; it was the closest thing to a crystal that humans had created, along with computers.

Though most humans wouldn't believe it the Underground was actually rather modern. Though they still had that ancient taste to their cultures, mostly all intelligent races of the Underground had plumbing, indoor heating and air conditioning, and even some electricity though most of the time it wasn't of very much use. Goblins were one of the exceptions; they would forever remain in ancient ways because of their lack of brainpower. And there were still the few beings of the Underground that refused to move on from ancient ways.

Making the remote control suddenly appear in his hand he flipped through the channels to find something else to watch. A sudden upset gurgle from his stomach caught his interest. Perhaps he just got a little bug from the goblins. Brushing it off he wasn't worried about it, his strong immune system would get rid of the bug in a matter of seconds.

He finally stopped on a channel called _abc family_ that was playing some romance movie called _"The Notebook"_. Watching the mortal couple passionately kiss for what seemed like an eternity he decided to change the channel. Romance didn't bode well with him any longer, to many painful memories.

Finally settling on a secret agent movie with plenty of gunfire and explosions he decided that just one more cookie wouldn't hurt. Taking one bite into it his insides suddenly twisted and grumbled, demanding attention. Dropping everything he ran to his restroom as quick as possible.

**Meanwhile…**

I slipped on my black heeled boots and took a look at myself in the mirror. Dressed in complete black, I was wearing my boots and black skinny jeans with a tight short sleeved black shirt with sparkling black roses that bordered the neck line. Wearing one of my many owl necklaces for luck and a black rose lined headband on top, I posed in front of my mirror.

"I have to be the sexiest robber that ever lived" I wickedly grinned at my reflection.

"What sexiest mean?"Rugbhor asked who was sitting on my bed and stroking one of my fluffy decoration pillows. The other goblins that were accompanying him looked up at me just as questioningly.

"Well, um, you can ask the Goblin King that question later. But right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Is the G.K. out of his room yet?"

"Don't know, Eenob can go check" Rugbhor turned to the curly haired girl goblin.

"Aaaah, why me?" she whined.

"RoamBaaba can go" the stout pig/bull looking goblin replied timidly.

"Okay, Baaba, you can go. Everyone else put the supplies in this pillow case" I gave the old pillow case to Rugbhor as RoamBaaba disappeared through the mirror. Rugbhor had brought six of his friends to help me, including the two nasty twins. I learned that their names were Bimble and Mimble and that they were actually quite nice. The other four goblin's names were Modah, Nadac, Eenob, and RoamBaaba (Baaba for short).

Rugbhor had brought them to me before the king passed out my _"Cookies of Doom"_ as I had named them. The brave little goblin had told me the day before that too much sugar can make goblins extremely hyper. So when he wasn't looking I had filled the goblin's cookies with loads of sugar and of course, filled the Goblin King's cookies with laxatives.

My brilliant plan was working out perfectly, to my knowledge the G.K. had accepted my little _apology gift _immediately. So once he was occupied in taking care of his city of wired goblins and his own business I would jump in steal something of his and fill his room with all sorts of booby traps. It was fool proof; especially with the help of his very own subjects. They had no idea what they were doing and the rotten Goblin King had no idea what was coming to him. Alas, it was my turn to make his life a living nightmare.

**Moments later….**

Jareth slunk out of his bathroom feeling completely dreadful. Not only was he tricked once again by that stupid girl he had been tricked in one of the most humiliating ways. Glaring at the cursed cookie box he strode over and picked it up. Throwing the box of cookies as hard as he could out the window with rage, he abruptly noticed something peculiar, the night sky was orange and there was a familiar smell of smoke. Running to his window he discovered one of the worst things that could ever happen to a Goblin City. His city was burning.

Goblins ran through the streets screaming as houses began to collapse and catch fire onto more houses. Summoning up all of his power he threw up a large crystal into the dry night sky and created a giant rain storm that covered the entire labyrinth. Transporting himself down to his throne room he picked up the goblin's cookie box from Megan. He quickly smelt the rim and what he had guessed was true. Those cookies were full of sugar and he had given them to his own subjects.

How could he have been so stupid to trust such a cruel and vicious girl? He was furious with himself and even more furious with that wretched mortal. Transforming into his owl forum he flew out the window and swooped down to the closest fountain. Making a giant hose materialize on the fountain he ordered the hob-goblins to take a hold of it and spray every flame down. Continuing to instruct the same procedure at every fountain he quickly transported too, the giant fire began to wane.

Abruptly feeling another convulsion from his insides he quickly transported back to his room. Before he took one step forward he heard a sudden gasp. Whipping around he saw _her_. That wretched girl was standing in his bedchambers! Looking like a deer caught in headlights she was frozen to her spot. All dressed in black she looked as cunning and deceitful as he always did. He recognized the same shimmering button up jacket that she wore the first night they had met.

Then he discerned the goblins at her feet, trying to pull her towards his giant mirror near his closet. A portal, one of the only ways a human could travel into the Underground. Jareth had set a spell on the mirror to let him know if anyone ever trespassed through it, but through all of the chaos he hadn't even noticed the alarm going off.

He took a menacing step towards the group of delinquents as Megan quickly broke out of her shock. She leaped towards the mirror but Jareth swiftly blocked the passage and she slammed into the cold, firm glass. The goblins whimpered with fear but they didn't disappear from her side.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? An idiotic little girl and my stupid, useless subjects." She glared up at him with flaming green eyes. Returning the glare he snapped his fingers, "Guards!" Suddenly a group of hob-goblins stormed in and took hold of her and the goblins.

"Take them to the dungeons, I'll deal with them later" Jareth growled. The guards began to pull the criminals away and Jareth didn't help but notice that Megan didn't fight them. She turned around and shot him one last glower before they left the room.

Jareth raised his chin high in satisfaction and sneered at the girl's failure. He turned back to his bathroom door and yanked it open. Stepping inside a sudden shower of liquid fell upon him. Standing there for a moment in complete shock he looked down to discover himself covered in chocolate. Looking up he discovered a dripping bucket of chocolate placed above his door. Jareth growled with frustration and stepped forward to grab a towel when unexpectedly he felt his feet come out from under him. He landed on his back with so much force that the wind was knocked out of him and he laid there for a few moments trying to regain his composure. Sitting up he found clear wet slime covering the entire tile flooring.

Scrunching his nose in disgust he stood up to try and retrieve the hand towel by the sink only to find himself slipping and sliding all over the place. His boots squeaked and squawked in protest as he grabbed the rim of his sink and pulled himself up. He quickly grabbed the hand towel when suddenly he heard a loud pop and the whole room was filled with fluffy white things. Feathers? He spat some out of his mouth and caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked completely ridiculous, covered in chocolate and feathers.

Glaring at himself wrathfully he growled at the top of his lungs and was about to slam his fists on the counter top dramatic to only slip from his grip and tumble down onto his side. He rolled onto his back, groaning from the aching pain that was running through his entire body.

"I have underestimated that stupid girl." He moaned. "That damn, damn girl and her damn cookies"

**A/N: Please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Finally I'm done! I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been in a muddy pit lately. Not a real one though, that would be a pretty interesting story, my nephew would love being stuck in a muddy pit. He proclaims his love to mud all the time. But anyways, I've been on the vegetable mode for quite some time until I finally went camping and had nothing better to do other than writing. It's when I'm not distracted by food and electronics when I finally realize "Omg! I gotta write!" So, sorry for lateness, I just have to work by my own odd inspiration thermometer, or nothin' comes to me. **I thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left, they always make my day.** ^v^ I enjoy all of them so much! And I honestly couldn't believe that my last chapter was that funny. 0.0 I'm glad it made you all laugh. =] Anyways, this chapter is one of my longest I think and I'm too lazy and tiered to reread through it to find any more annoying mistakes. After babysitting two little red-head boys all day _you would understand why too. _So sorry if there's any mistakes, blame the little red-heads, **they deserve it.** B[ Enjoy! =) Oh, and if you're wondering**, I didn't name this chapter because I didn't wanna give anything away **(I hate it when authors do that) and I was also too brain-dead to think of anything really clever. I blame the red-heads again. B

**Chapter 6**

I sat in the cold dungeon cell analyzing my foiled plan. Everything went as strategized, the King accepted my cookies, he got "sick", the goblins apparently went crazy, he was busy taking care of things, I was able to enter his room safely, I set all of the traps successfully, and I almost robbed him of his entire "collection" of leather gloves. But it was just the ironic happenings of tonight that he just had to pop in (to take care of personal business I was guessing) while I was so close to escaping scratch free.

So it all was in fact not that my plan failed but somewhat backfired on me….Which almost seemed really pathetic but I had also accomplished quite a few remarkable conquests as well. I had tricked the Goblin King once again, I just so happened to give the goblins enough sugar to make them set fire to their own smelly city (though I did feel a bit remorseful for that), and I gained a trusty group of allies from the Goblin King's very own forces. I actually felt fairly pleased with myself, even though I was trapped in a dirty old dungeon that smelt of rotting cheese and potatoes.

My allies were locked in the dungeon across from mine. Though they tried not to show it, I knew that they were all scared to death. Although I would like to say that I wasn't frightened at all, I was; just a little bit. Even though I had deceived the Goblin King twice now I knew that I was in for bigger trouble than the last time. You can only pull a lion's tail so many times until it bites your head off.

"Lady Rainbow Socks?" I looked up to see Rugbhor peering through his dungeon bars at me.

"Yes, Rugbhor?"

"We sorry we get us all locked up. We no know King come back" Rugbhor said sadly. The other goblins had come forward as well with their big, sad, red eyes as they nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, you guys. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was all just an accident" I reassured them.

"B-b-but we all go t-t-to bog n-now! F-F-FOREVER!" wailed Baaba, who abruptly fell to the floor crying. All of the other goblins began to whimper and weep as well.

I stood up, startled by their sudden break down, "H-hey-wait!-you guys!-HEY!" I suddenly shouted and they all went silent. "We'll be okay! We can figure out something, I promise! It's gonna take a while before the Goblin King can come and deal with us, so we might as well think of an escape plan." The goblins wiped away their tears and nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath and when I was about to come up with an escape plan the loud click to the door latch, that entered the dungeons, echoed through the dark and dreary cells. The goblins and I held our breath as we watched the flight of stairs and listened to the loud clacks of footsteps coming down them. And of course the being that we all wanted to see the least at the moment appeared.

The Goblin King sauntered towards our jail cells with full hostility in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice his constant glare that was only focused on me, like I was his prey and he was starving. He came to an abrupt stop between our cubicles and he slowly folded his arms as he seemed to try to hold in all of his rage. I noticed the fully black outfit that he was wearing was the same one I had first met him in. I still wished that I had his sparkly cape.

"It's funny….Never in my entire lifetime have I _**ever**_…" he paused for a moment, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath I was guessing that he was inches away from exploding, "…Met such an maddening, demonic,…difficult, foul, not to mention overly bizarre, little girl like you." He had slunk up to my cell with flames emanating from his stormy, mismatched, blue eyes.

"Don't forget ridiculously smart and clever with stunningly good looks and style. Oh! And I'm fifteen soon to be sixteen which officially makes me a young women…" I paused and peered up at his stunned and furious face, "…Not a little girl." In an instant the enraged monarch was on the bars of my dungeon cell. I jumped back from his sudden movement and closeness.

"How DARE YOU! Do you think this is just some sort of game? You burnt down one third of my entire Goblin City! And how DARE you humiliate me in so many ways that I can't even think of all of them at once! Do you realize-?"

"Woah! Stop! I did _**not**_ burn down your filthy city; you and your goblins did that all on your own. I wasn't the one who deliberately passed out those sugar bombs without checking them, now, was I?" I pinpointed the fact. For a split second he stood there like a blathering idiot with his mouth gaping.

"Do you realize how many goblins could have been killed in that fire?" he began again as if I had said nothing, "You're lucky my subjects are almost indestructible, or you would be paying for all of their lives! But you have _**no**_ idea the cost my kingdom will have to pay for the damage that was done. My subjects will have to-."

"So now we're even" I interrupted, and all he did was gaze at me with wide furious eyes. "Now we're even, you destroyed a costume I didn't even own and I was yelled at for it, so I destroyed your little world, you made your goblins steal all of my socks and important party cookies, I stole your dignity.

"Plus I also wasted money on that stupid Dr. Pepper that you spiked, all of those ingredients for those stupid worthless cookies just to teach you a lesson, and now I have to buy at ton of new socks with my own money because my parents won't believe a pack of goblins stole all of mine. Not to mention I almost got killed by a bunch of rabid dogs, I had to miss out on dissecting frogs which is a once in a lifetime event, and you messed with my favorite lunch. So now, we're even." We glared at one another for what seemed like hours until he finally gained enough composure.

"How dare you…" he whispered menacingly, "I can't believe you would actually think that what _**I **_did to _**you **_could compare to what _**you **_have done to _**my entire city!**_" He pointed up the stairs, "_There are goblins out there at this very moment that are homeless!_" I flinched at the remark and looked away guiltily. He turned and pointed at my allies, "Even some of your "friends" homes were burnt. Now, how does **that** make _**you **_feel?" I looked up at the group of goblins, who had helped me, looking back at me as if I were some kind of monster. I despised that look; I received it too often for my own liking.

"I'm so sorry…"I whispered to them.

"But luckily now they'll have a new home, in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" the Goblin King suddenly announced as he turned to them threateningly. They cringed back in fear and wailed in agony.

"W-wait! Wait!" I grabbed the bars and pleaded. He turned back to face me, folding his arms he arched an eyebrow questioningly.

I took a deep breath, "They didn't know…They didn't know what they were doing, I swear. So, please…Please don't punish them for only being misguided, please!"

He stepped towards my cell menacingly, "Why should I…Do what you say? You're just a worthless little girl that knows nothing of the ways of my kingdom."

"B-because….I'll do anything" I took a staggering gasp, "I-I'll do anything you tell me too, just…please, don't punish them." My heart sank at the realization of my defeat. I thought it would never come to this, I swore to myself that I would never bow down before him. But this was too much; I had endangered the lives of so many beings to get my revenge. I could never live with myself knowing that I had destroyed the lives of six brave goblins that had stood by my side when I was in danger. I owed them.

The Goblin King's eyebrows rose with interest, "Anything? Really? ...You'd give up your freedom for a couple of idiotic goblins that have no worth or meaning to their names?" I huffed in a deep breath at his harsh words against his subjects and I looked back at my friends with pride.

"They're the most courageous goblins I have ever met and I owe them" I grinned at them as their eyes lit up at their first compliment they had probably ever received. The Goblin King snorted in dissatisfaction.

"Whatever," he stepped closer to my cell and he came face to face with me. "Grovel," he simply stated.

"What?"

"Bow down before me and plead for forgiveness of your crimes" he replied with a sly grin on his face.

My mouth hung open with disbelief, "No! I'll never do such a stupid thing!"

He then whipped around and pointed at the goblins, "Then they're going to the bog immediately!" I dropped to my knees instantly. Cursing my good heart I glared up at him with all the hatred I owned.

Raising my hands to clasp each other theatrically I spat every word out with disgust, "Oh Goblin King, Goblin King, please forgive me for burning your city, for trying to steal all of your beefy man gloves and getting away with a pair, for setting marvelously deviant booby traps all over your room, for deceiving your goblins into betraying such a cruel, spoiled king like you and instead following me; a kind, caring, and considerate person.

"I am sorry for tricking you into not making me run your jacked up labyrinth, I am sorry for giving you cookies that you so stupidly accepted; which makes me ponder how smart you really are, and I am sorry that my wonderful "Cookies of Doom" made you lose all of the contents of your ugly little tummy. Oh please! Please! Will you _EVER _forgive me?" I had ended up on the ground dramatically bowing to him while I sarcastically and insignificantly stated all of my accomplishments.

I could hear the goblins snickering in the background as the blond monarch fought for words. He quickly turned around to the rebellious goblins, "Shut up! Or you'll go to the Bog no matter what this girl does!" With that the goblin's faces went as serious as stone. "And you! Get up! Now you're just making things…weird. Get up!" I rose to my feet slyly grinning at him. He had his fists on his hips as he glowered at me with large, confused eyes.

"Now what the bloody hell do you mean by "trying to steal my gloves but getting away with a pair"?" he demanded. I raised my gloved hands to view point and stroked the tops of them.

"You know, you have very good taste in style. I like how these shrunk to my size magically to fit so snuggly. They really make my hands look much more…slender and sexy, don't you think?" I grinned up at him with another triumph.

He raised his hand forward, "Give them here, now."

"Why? I think they look better on me anyways." I then shot him another defiant grin when suddenly he walked right through the bars in front of me. I yelped and flew backwards into the nearby wall. He continued to slink forward menacingly, his gaze never leaving my own.

"Give them to me. _**Now!**_" I jumped at the sudden rise of his voice and tore off the pieces of leather and threw them at him. He smoothly caught them and continued to glare at me as he made the pair of gloves disappear. A loud slam made me jump and I looked over to see the goblin's cell door was open.

The Goblin King turned to his subjects, "Now leave my sights immediately you useless pieces of scum" he spat at them and they all scurried out of the dungeons as fast as possible. Rugbhor gave me one last worried glance before he disappeared from our sight. I looked back up at the Goblin King who slowly turned back to face me with icy, malevolent eyes. I feared for my own safety now, what was he planning to do with me?

He took a few more steps towards me, a victorious and cocky grin suddenly plastered on his thin face. The startling closeness made my face flush and my stomach flip as his arm reached out and placed itself only a few inches away from my head, on the wall behind me, as he took an arrogant posture in front of me. My eyes couldn't help but run over his thin figure once or twice.

"Well, well, this certainly is an enjoyable turn of events. You giving up finally, me winning, and now…I own you" he said in a sly and silky voice; the way he said those last words made it harder for me to breath, for more reasons than one. I couldn't hold my defiant glare as I tried looking past him and gaining my composure.

I took in a deep breath, "I didn't give up because I was scared of you. I simply gave in because of my friends. So it's quite heroic actually, I'd say I won" I tried to grin up at him boldly, "And no one owns me, I own myself."

He began to chuckle as a big pointed grin filled his face, "You gave up your ownership when you said those last few words, my dear." We both froze at his unexpected statement and how easily it rolled off his tongue and out of his mouth. Why did he call me that? His lips hung open as he tried to think of a way to retrace his steps. He abruptly turned around as my own barred door slammed open. Cringing at the sudden sound, I watched him slowly turn back to face me.

"You shall be my slave from this day forward. Follow me" I followed him out of the dungeons as I began to feel even more perplexed.

"Wait….You're keeping me here?" I asked as we walked down a long corridor, our boot's clicking echoed through the stone walls. He didn't bother to turn around and answer me.

"You said yourself that you would do anything I say and you do owe _me,_ so yes, I'm keeping you here to be my personal servant."

"For how long?"

"Oh, I don't know…..Years…Decades…Centuries…" he paused as his tone suddenly lowered and darkened; "Forever…."he turned his head and shot me a malicious grin. Panic suddenly swelled inside me like an ignited fire; forever? I didn't want to serve **him **_forever!_

I stopped right where I was, "F-forever? B-but…What about my family? My friends? They'll be mortified by my disappearance!" I exclaimed.

"Well you should have thought about that before you stepped through that glass and into _my_ world" he replied coldly as he continued to walk arrogantly. Before I could process what I was doing I had shot forward and punched his arm with all my might. He stumbled back from me as he held his sore arm.

"Ow! What was that fo-?"

"Take me back! You have to take me back! I can't stay here forever, I just can't! My family will be worried sick and my friends need me! I have a spring play to be in and it's just not fair!

"I didn't know your goblins would set fire to your city! I honestly didn't know how much damage they could do! So I'm sorry your city is burnt but you can't keep me here forever!" I felt my eyes beginning to water and I cursed the dread I couldn't control that was lodged in my throat making it hard to breath and think.

I couldn't imagine never seeing my family and friends ever again; no more Christmases, no more summer parties and barbecues, no more family vacations, no more family dinners, no more laughter…...I couldn't stay here in this strange world as a slave. I couldn't stay here with the Goblin King forever. I sunk to the stone floor as tears streamed down my cheeks, "I can't stay here forever," I whispered again to no one. I held my head in my hands as I tried to control the shaking sobs that began to escape my mouth.

Jareth knelt down by her side, bewildered by her suddenly weakened composure. He never imagined that he would see this girl cry, but here she was, sobbing in his very presence. The aching in his arm continued throbbing from the forceful punch she gave him, but he tried hard to ignore it. Leaning forward to try and get her attention and convince her that he was only joking, she swiftly whipped her head away from him as a strawberry blond mass of hair created a curtain around her face.

"Don't look at me!" she growled as she tried to control her shuddering sobs. Out of nowhere a sudden emotional punch hit Jareth in the chest. He didn't want to and he would never admit it to himself or anyone, but he felt concern for the girl. Jareth didn't like the fact that he was seeing her weakest side, because he knew that if she saw his he would want to curl up in a little ball and die right then and there. It wasn't fair that she was so week in power compared to him. She had tricked him in so many ways without one glimmer of magic and he had used his powers for everything. _I…Have met my match…_he contemplated for a moment but hastily pushed the notion away. _What an idiotic idea_, he thought.

_He had power over her now….He had power over her_. Considering the idea for another moment he wondered if that was a good or bad thing, or if he really wanted power over her. Why was he thinking about all of this at once? He didn't care about her and he never would. She deserved what she got and he would milk this new advantage over her as much as possible.

Standing up defiantly he folded his arms and put on a fake scowl, "I'm not keeping you here forever," he said sternly. She looked up at him with glossy green eyes surrounded by smeared eye liner.

"Y-you're not?"

"Of course not! You're too annoying to keep around here forever" he replied in a forceful sneer. Megan's lips quirked at the remark and she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"That's good… I guess I'm glad that I annoy you than" she smiled up at him. He paused at the gesture; she didn't have that mischievous gleam in her eyes that always accompanied the only smiles she shot him. Looking down at the quiet, humble girl before him he realized that she no longer wanted to fight. She continued to try and compose herself, wiping tears away from under her eyes and sniffling every once and a while. Jareth knelt down on one knee and conjured a white handkerchief. Megan graciously accepted it and wiped away the wetness from her cheeks.

"Thanks" she whispered. Jareth merely nodded his head and stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

"You shall stay here and serve me for as long as it takes my city to be rebuilt, and then I shall send you back to your realm as if you had never left" he stipulated. Megan nodded her head in understanding as Jareth offered her his hand to help her up. A sudden spark appeared back in her eyes as she glowered at his offering to help her. She gracefully stood up and brushed herself off, turning her nose up at him as if nothing had happened and he had no authority over her. He glowered back at the strawberry blond but deep down he was relieved to see the same girl.

"Follow me, I'll show you to where you'll be staying" he instructed as he continued to walk down the corridor. Megan followed Jareth through many corridors and up many stairways without saying another word. Finally stopping at a plain wooden door he opened it for her to enter. She timidly stepped past him into the simply furnished room. There was a bed, a side table, and a wardrobe. A small fireplace sat across from the bed and a moderate open window hung on the right wall as another plain door lay in the left wall.

"The lavatory is to your left and the wardrobe holds all of your new working attire. I've transported all of your….things to the restroom and I shall show you where everything else is in the morning. Now get some rest" Jareth than shut the door and briskly walked away. He felt extensively exhausted and immediately transported himself to his bedchambers. Without another thought he changed into his sleeping wear and slipped under his sheets, quickly falling into a dreamless deep sleep without another thought of the chaotic and strange night.

Meanwhile, Megan had slowly moved to sit on the small bed in the middle of the sadly plain room. She scowled at the crusty old walls and gloomy stone floors. They were all a disgustingly boring dirt color that made her feel depressed. She looked over to the only window and sighed. At least she had a once in a life time view. She sauntered up to the open window and observed her view from the ending point where the sky met the mountains. She followed the view downwards, looking at the large mass of the labyrinth than a patch of dark forests until the rim of the city wall hit and her stomach dropped. A large black crevice sat amidst the many small, warped, adobe houses. Megan turned away from the mess, regret making her chest ache. She wished she could have taken it all back; even those first words that began this whole muddle. Why had she wished them away?

She sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball and began to murmur, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home…" She looked up at her surroundings once again. The same dreary room surrounded her. "Stupid Hollywood" she muttered and fell back onto the bed irately. After a few wrathful tears streamed down her cheeks she soon fell fast asleep.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, no wonder it didn't work, you don't even have the sparkly red shoes, stupid girl! Haha, sometimes I want those shoes. *w* But anyways, alas I have another chapter done. Yay! And I had quite some fun with this one. ^_^ Not only do I love writing arguments I also love finally having Megan and Jareth in the same place. 0_0' Boy was it hard to type the past three chapters! Yeesh! And yes! Alas we're getting to the best parts where physical attraction is running rampant and denial ensues! If you don't know what I'm talking about it's romance. B/ Whadya live under a rock?

I had a few reviews asking about the romance part of this fic and you should be glad that it's beginning now because I had it planned a lot farther in my original plot. And I really appreciate **alexandra101's **review, I just threw in that "met my match" part at the very last minute as a tribute to your comment. ^v^ I was hoping for a response like that, because that's what this whole story is for….Jareth meeting his true match. I have many arguments about how Sarah didn't win the labyrinth all on her own…. But I won't get into that right now, haha. ^^'

But as always **thank you for your reviews and please comment!** And also, **please put in a good word about my story to all your laby fan buddies if you really enjoyed my fic.** I really want it to get out there. Thanks much! And may your day be _unexpectedly __**AWESOME!**_ 'Cause mine wasn't. B/ Someone in this small world _deserves_ a good day, and I hope that's you! =)

Oh, and just a little note; if you're wondering why I don't do the whole disclaimer thing is because well…. This is "fanfiction", of course none of us own anything from our favorite fandom! We wouldn't be putting them on this site if we were. They'd be published or whatever. Gosh….That's why this site is here, for "fans" to express their ideas. Not to earn money. How in the world would we do that? So yeah, I'm not gonna waste my time typing all of that "I don't own the labyrinth and I don't own Jareth, sadly, and I don't own Sarah, thankfully, and I don't own the goblins, and I don't own the helping hands, and I don't own any of the chickens, and I don't own any of the hair on the fiery's fluffy heads, or all of the sparkles in the back drop, or the whatever!" Of course I don't own them; I'm a bloody teenager for goodness sake! So, haha, yeah, there's my rant for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Okay, okay, I am SO sorry for the long wait. I have been caught up with school and many more activities that have been stealing all of my precious time away from me without my proper knowledge of its disappearance. Before I knew it, it was January and I had waited what… Six or five months to finally work on my chapter? Ugh, I am deeply sorry to all who have been waiting and I hope you can forgive me. I am in all honest truth a procrastinating couch potato. But enough of my sulking in failing you, I promise that I will try to do better! Now, as always, thank you to EVERYONE for the wonderful reviews! They always put a smile on my face and help my confidence in this story! Remember, please try to let your other friends know about my story and enjoy!**

** (A few things about this chapter; there is some hard speech but please just go with it and I'm sorry if my grammar sucks. I have a wonderful beta who is working his way through this mess of a story and hopefully someday my poor writing skills will be corrected. Just as long as you understand the story and enjoy it I'm glad.)**

**~*Chapter 7*~**

**Filth, Bread, and Boots**

Megan paced around the small room. Her boot's heels clicked rhythmically as she waited, and waited, and waited. It wasn't like she had woken up early; hippos would have to fly the day she would do such a thing willingly. No, it wasn't early at all; she could feel it inside of her that it was almost close to noon. She glanced out her window, up at the blazing bright sun. She was right; the sun was almost halfway up into the clear blue sky.

Megan groaned with irritation and paced back to her waiting area in front of the wooden door. Contemplating whether or not to set off on her own personal tour had crossed her mind more than once; she was good at memorizing the paths she took and she was sure she could find her way back on her own. Megan wasn't afraid of the Goblin King's response to her disappearance and defiance. Part of her even wanted to leave without him just to piss him off. She didn't need him and she never would need him.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and barely poked her head out. No sign of living beings were present. Smiling with relief, Megan stepped out of the dreary room and into the many stone corridors. She followed many different hallways, not looking for anything in particular and not worrying about getting back to that awful room any time soon. She mindlessly let her feet carry her wherever they pleased.

Megan walked for a long time down empty corridors that looked as if no one had been down them for centuries. Large spider webs lined the corners of the walls as dust and small debris lined her path. Every once and a while she would notice a rat scurry past or a beetle disappear into a crack. This definitely wasn't what she would have pictured for a castle. Castles were supposed to be clean and elegant and breathtaking. But what did she expect; it was the castle of a sovereign who ruled over goblins.

The torches hooked to the stone walls lit up as she came near; as if they were alive and guiding her. At the end of the hallway she could see a dim light and the thick musty air began to lessen. She stepped out into the forked corridor to find a hallway lined with large open windows on the wall she was facing. Another view of the massive labyrinth lay before her and she couldn't help but gawk at its immenseness. Stepping to the window she poked her head out of it and took in the view better. The labyrinth seemed to never end as it hit the horizon immediately.

Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that she was very high up. Looking down at the ground, far down beneath, it almost seemed as if she were challenging it. There were people who absolutely hated heights, but she was one of the few who absolutely adored them. She remembered when she was a child that she trained herself to love the elevation by looking down steep cliffs whenever she received the chance; no matter how scared she felt.

A sudden ruckus caught her attention as she herd scurrying footsteps coming towards her. Her blood ran cold as she whipped around to face whoever it was, afraid she would be in deep trouble once again. A group of very small women were running towards her holding large baskets. Megan guessed that they were dwarves. They speedily ran right past her without even giving her a second glance.

"Came on! Came on! Goody Margot's'a gonna beat us fo' bein' late o'gain!" one of them yelled. Megan couldn't help but wonder where they were going; so she followed them. Down a few more hallways and passages, she followed the group of dwarves into a large steamy room. A wash room…. All sorts of fabrics were being cleaned and it looked like they were doing a good job of it too. Who would've thought such a place would exist in a sordid location like this.

As Megan stood around gawking at the large bustle she suddenly felt a jab into her thigh. Jumping back with a yelp she looked down to find a wrinkly old dwarf scowling up at her. The dwarf had grey hair that was pulled back into an unkempt bun and a large nose that looked more like a squash then a smelling device.

"Now what da'ya think yer doin' 'ere?" the dwarf growled at her.

"Um…well-?"

"You ain't supposed ta be 'ere! Are ya?" she barked at the strawberry blond. Megan didn't know how to respond to the little women. Glancing up for a moment she saw that the rest of the workers were now gawking back at her as well. "Go on! Gid out o' 'ere! This ain't no place fo' the likes o' you!"

The small woman stabbed Megan's leg with the cane once again. Backing away slowly, she finally made her exit. What an odd place… Looking around, she suddenly felt alarm. She had no clue where she was! She had to stay calm; if she stayed calm she would eventually find her way around the castle. Megan set back on her journey once again.

After searching through many passage ways and hallways with no luck, she began to feel famished. Where in the world could a kitchen be in this place? Suddenly she smelt something delightful. Turning around she found two large doors before her.

"Those weren't there before…" Megan murmured to herself but barely gave it a second thought as she slipped inside. She could barley believe her eyes as she beheld a grand kitchen filled with many more dwarves and some goblins. They were all working on something, something delicious…and edible. Drifting to a large basket full of many kinds of bread she licked her lips and reached for a golden roll.

The moment she touched it though the kitchen suddenly froze and all of the small creatures were now scowling at her. Looking around hesitantly she slowly pulled the bread out of the basket. The beings moved as well pulling out sharp utensils…. _Many _sharp utensils.

"C-can I not have this?" she meekly asked. The workers glanced at one another when one of them suddenly raised his large knife and roared. The rest of the lot of them chimed in with equal unpleasant and scary sounds. Having no other choice, Megan bolted out of the kitchen; the angry mob running after her.

They ran through more and more hallways and Megan couldn't help but wonder if the dirty old castle only consisted of them. She tried all of her tactics of losing an adversary but the large throng never lost an inch behind her. Looking back she guessed they were gaining on her very quickly actually. Turning back to face the corridors before her she was unexpectedly taken aback when what only lay before her was a big fat dead end, and a lean, blonde Goblin King to accompany it. She skidded to a stop as the Goblin King's narrow eyes bore into her own. The mob behind her came to an abrupt halt as they saw their sovereign.

"And what…. Would be the cause of this little…pursuit… be? Hm?" he purred, as he arched one of his large eyebrows. Megan could hear the uneasy shuffle of the multitude behind her as she tried to avoid the daunting gaze of the king.

"She'da trieda to steals za bread!" one of the smaller goblins shouted.

"No I didn't!" Megan whipped back at them. The crowd growled in response and raised their paraphernalia. A sudden chuckle caught the attention of the rivals though. Turning back, Megan found the Goblin King smiling at them…which was peculiar.

"You mean to tell me this is all over a piece of bakery goods?" he began to laugh again. Stepping forward, he closed the distance between him and Megan. Her breathe suddenly caught in her throat as he came face to face with her. His gloved hands snatched the roll out of her hands as he gave her a warning look. Was it strange that her heart was racing? And that every part of her felt like she was in a sauna? She tried to compose herself.

Meanwhile, Jareth was beaming at his kitchen staff. "You fools never bore me; here." He tossed the roll to the nearest goblin. "Now, be on your way. You all know very well where you belong and dorking around in the corridors isn't one of them. Get back to work." The throng scurried away as rapidly as achievable.

Jareth turned back to Megan, furry written all over his face. "Do you wish to always disobey me? Did I not _say _that you must stay in your room till I came for you?" he hissed. She was still facing the dead end, to afraid to move.

"Well you took too long" she muttered. In an instant he was face to face with her.

"Questioning me, slave? Don't forget your place here, _servant_. You do as I say or I _will_ bog you and your idiotic friends. Understand?" She nodded in acceptance.

"Y-yes… You're Majesty" she looked down at her feet, shamefacedly. When he abruptly grabbed her shirt she gasped.

"What is this? Did I not leave perfectly capable working attire in your wardrobe?" He scowled down at her. "You make me sick in how you think you can do whatever you want." Jareth pushed passed her, fuming with so much anger, he couldn't comprehend why she made him so upset though. Megan was suddenly in a long, plain dress and ugly brown shoes. She slumped and whipped around to confront the king.

"You're no better!" she yelled after him. Jareth abruptly stopped. Slowly turning around he glared at her, raising a single brow.

"What?" he growled.

"You're a jerk! You think everyone will do whatever _you_ want and you don't care about anyone's feelings!" Megan instantly regretted her words once they slipped out of her mouth. The Goblin King stocked towards her slowly, flames burning in those mismatched eyes of his. She was dead meat! Maybe even worse…

"You dare tell me I am rude and selfish? I have been generous this entire time! Sparing you and your friends being tossed into the bog, making a deal for you to pay off your debt, giving you clothes and bedding for your stay. I have been at my upmost best in keeping you comfortable during your little stay here, slave. And this is how you repay me? Disobeying my every order, mocking me in my own castle, and stealing from my goblins?"

"I didn-!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No more…." he growled. Jareth stepped closer to her and gazed into her large, green eyes, "I can be cruel, Megan" he muttered. Something seemed to tug at a forgotten organ on the left side of his chest. The words, the tension, the scenery, her eyes… All seemed to remind him to much of a night so very long ago. A very painful night at that. He turned away from her.

"Follow. You will begin working immediately." Megan followed, deciding that she was too tiered to quarrel with the stubborn monarch any longer. It wasn't long before they entered a familiar room that was circular and filled with many goblins. Jareth sauntered up to his throne and slumped into it, taking a very memorable pose. He conjured a riding crop and motioned to his boots.

"You will begin by polishing my boots." Megan blinked at the statement for a moment and stood there bewildered. "Well?" he questioned.

"Um…. Your majesty…. I don't know…. how" she mumbled. The Goblin King glowered at her for a moment and then rolled his eyes exasperatedly. Did he have to do everything around here? After a quick lesson on shoe care his new servant was hard at work making his leather boots shine. He smirked down at the pitiful girl. How wonderful it was to see her in her rightful place.

"I want to see my reflection in them by the end of the day." Megan returned his remark with a disgusted glare and continued to scrub his boots. He couldn't help but chuckle maliciously. But then something in the atmosphere changed.

A sudden alteration of the winds caught his attention. Conjuring a crystal he watched the image displayed of a plump little baby with many dark locks and chocolate skin. She had a book in her round hands and she began to tear out many pages. Zooming out on the image it appeared that she had done this to many more books that were now laying in a muddle around her. An older African American girl that was probably around the age of eight or nine walked in and horror struck her face.

"Mia!" she gasped and ran to yank the books out of the babe's hands, "How could you?" she shrieked as tears began to fill her eyes. The unknowing babe grinned up at her older sister and bounced with excitement. "You little…." the older sibling growled and narrowed her eyes. "I wish mommy and daddy never had you! We were just fine without you! Now you've ruined everything!" the little girl threw the books down. "If I could I would get rid of you! I would!" the young girl began to look around the room mischievously. "Maybe I can…"

She looked down at the giddy baby and grinned, "You know what I really wish, Mia? I wish the goblins would come and take you away! Right now!"

Jareth leaped from his throne, the goblins quickly on his heels. "Where are you going?" Megan exclaimed.

"We have a wished away child to liberate" he answered without looking back. And they were soon gone in a cloud of glitter.

**AN: ****As always pleeeeeeease review and tell your other Labyrinth friends about my story**

**If you have a Facebook and would like to friend Jareth, here's his profile. ;) **.?id=100002917876465

**Thanks for reading! Now… REVIEW!**


End file.
